People Vs Harmony
by Lil-Miss-DiNozzo78
Summary: A JAG and NCIS crossover fic. Harmony is charged with murder, can Gibbs and his team clear her of a crime in which she did not commit? AU fic. Harm/Mac Tony/Ziva Abby/McGee. PLEASE SEE A/N FOR MORE INFO
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **First off as always I would like to thank my beta Bethsthings. None of this could be or would be possible without her. So thank you, you rock girl! Secondly I strongly suggest you at least read **In Search of Harmony** before reading this one. There will be tie ins to that fic and what took place in that fic. To find it, just go through my profile. Also the way I have this planned this fic may end up getting a bit dark down the road, therefore I will have to change the warning if that happens.

Also I am going to try and work on Shades of Harmony as well. I have hit a brickwall with that fic. I know what I want to do but starting it seems to be a problem.

For you JAG fans there will be plenty of Harm/Mac love in here. Plus Bud/Harriet and Harmony/Mikey.

All you NCIS peeps. There will be some hints of Tony/Ziva and Abby/McGee.

Just like all my other fics if that is not your thing move on. Perhaps another writer can get your rocks off for you.

I do not own either shows. They belong to CBS and DPB. I just own Harmony.

**People Vs Harmony**

_**~1~**_

**2025 Zulu**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

"It could have easily just have been drug dealers trying to send a message, for money that was owed." Tiner argued. They were only four hours into their first day with the United States Vs Gunnery Sergeant Trenton case, yet he already felt like he was losing. Damn Harmony and those Rabb genes of hers. It was so unfair. Like a one legged man in an ass kicking contest.

"Assuming facts not in evidence your honor." Harmony stood up and shot Tiner and cold stare before turning her attention back to the judge.

"The prosecution has a point. Let's break for a recess, and we will continue this tomorrow at 0900." The judge spoke banging on his gravel.

Harmony sighed and collected her files. This was not going good; in fact this was a bigger disaster than Pairs Hilton's attempt at a musical career.

"Hey," Captain turn spoke up. "You are doing just fine, just relax. It's only the first day." He smiled a bit. "Both you and your dad always go out in a full sprint. You both need to set a pace and save the sprint for the last lap."

"If I screw this up, a murder goes free. He killed four people, because he believed an article in the newspaper told him too. Clearly there is something wrong with his noggin, but still I'd feel lot better with him locked up and off the streets. Whether it's Leavenworth, or the nut hut." Harmony spoke following the Captain out of the courtroom.

"You are doing good so far, just relax Commander, ok." He led the way down the hallways and into the JAG bullpen. "You've have lot lost a case since you started, so if anyone should be worried it should be Commander Tiner."

"Are Harmony Mason Rabb?" A man in a dark blue suit approached her.

"Yes sir." Harmony was confused.

"Harmony Mason Rabb you are under arrest for the murder Jahandar Sajadi."

"Who?" Harmony asked.

"You know who." The officer said shoving her arms behind her back as he began to read Harmony her rights.

"Whoa!" Captain Turner spoke up. "You can't…." He couldn't believe this was happening.

He was cut off. "We found her finger prints at the crime scene."

"My dad, call my dad. See if he can get a COD back here, and call Mike, please." Harmony looked at Turner. Her father and Bud were on the USS Coral Sea doing a JAG man investigation apparently the Petty Officer who was thought to have done his best impress of Greg Lougains, was actually pushed off the ship

"I'll call your mom too, just relax ok. Don't answer any of their questions. No matter what they say or d; ok?"

Harmony nodded. "One more thing, call AJ, he can help."

The Captain could feel his heart racing. Harmony? Murder? It wasn't possible. It just wasn't part of her nature. "It's gunna be ok." He called out to Harmony as the officer lead her away.

Admiral Locklyn walked out and was just as stunned as everyone else in the bullpen.

"Sir!" Tiner spoke up. "Commander Rabb was just arrested."

"For what?" He looked at the sailor.

"Murder sir."

"I am going to call her father." Turner walked up to the Admiral and Tiner. "Commander Tiner could you please call her husband and let him know what is going on."

"Aye, aye sir!" Tiner saluted Tuner and headed to his office. There was no way Tiner would believe that Harmony would kill anyone. Harmony was the same person who took a wounded Goose in and feed it until it got back on its legs. She even helped save a rat one time. There was no way the same girl who did that, could have killed someone.

Captain Turner picked up the phone in his office before he even sat down. "Yes this is Captain Sturgis Turner at JAG headquarters. I would like to place a shore to ship call to a Captain Harmon Rabb on the USS Coral Sea." He waited a bit before he heard Harm's voice.

"Rabb."

"Harm-"

"Turner?" Harm replied.

"Listen you need to get on the first COD back, Harmony was just arrested; for murder."

"WHAT!" He growled. "Harmony?"

"Yes sir, I am planning on calling your wife right after this, as well AJ Chegwidden. Tiner is calling Lt. Roberts right now."

"Ok, can you find out where they took her and go down there. Make sure she is ok. I am going to get back to DC as soon as I can. Please if you can keep me up-to-date."

"No problem."

"I am sick over this Sturgis, my little girl needs me and I am here and…" and Harm was at a loss for words.

"She will be ok, she knows where you are and why. She understands." Captain Turner told Harm in hopes of calming the man down. But was pretty sure it was pointless, his daughter had just been arrested for murder. "Just know she is not alone, Harmony has everyone here. We all have her back."

That did make Harm feel a better knowing that Harmony wasn't alone. "Thanks Sturgis. I am going to go and see if I can get a seat on the next COD out."

"No problem, keep me updated." Sturgis hung up the phone ending the call. Now it was time to call Mac.

"Who was that sir?" Bud asked noticing the worried look written across the Captain's face.

"That was Captain Turner. Harmony was arrested… for murder."

It took a few second for Bud to realize what he just heard. He then pulled out his cell phone checking the date. It wasn't April 1st. "Harmony?" He questioned. "Your daughter, my sister-in-law; that Harmony? Arrested for murder?"

Harm just nodded. "I gotta see if I can get on the next COD out. You'll be on your own for the rest of this."

Bud nodded. "Aye, aye sir. I can handle it." Bud was still in shock. The last person Bud ever thought would be arrested. "Just let me know what is going on, if you could."

Harm patted Bud's shoulder. "Thanks Bud and I will Bud, don't worry."

"It's no problem sir?" He replied.

~*~*~*~

Harm had to wait two hours for the next COD, it was the longest two hours of his life. After what seemed like a trip that took forever, Harm was finally back on US soil and could be with his daughter. Everyone had been keeping him update to date as much as possible. Last he had heard a man, Jahandar Sajadi, was found stabbed 15 times in Rockville Park. Harmony's prints were found on the handle of the weapon. Jahandar Sajadi was a brother of one of the Afghan soldiers who had held Harmony and her RIO as prisoners. Harmony was being held at DC Metro. Harm was hoping to get Harmony released into his custody, but because of the apparent nature of the crime it probably was not going to happen anytime soon.

Mac dropped Mackenzie off with Harriet and met Mike, AJ, and Sturgis at the Metro lock up. AJ was going to be Harmony's lawyer that made Harmony feel a little better.

"How is she?" Harm asked as Mac greeted him at the door.

"She's a mess and she is really worried about her case even though Sturgis has told her over a dozen times not to worry and he will handle it. The only person allowed to see her is AJ. He's working on getting that changed. "She didn't do this Harm, I have known Harmony long enough to know."

Harm nodded. "I know. I am just curious how her fingerprints got all over the murder weapon."

"I haven't seen the knife, AJ is trying to at least get photos. Mike said there are no knives of any kind missing from the house. The way she is being treated. Like she is a career criminal." Mac let a few tears roll down her cheeks as Harm pulled her in.

"We will figure something out." He kissed the top of her head. "I promise you." Harm looked up as AJ approached him. "Hey."

"Well it took some doing, but I got Harmony released into your custody, however she will have to wear a monitor bracelet and cannot go more than 25 feet outside of the house expect for court. I will phone Admiral Locklyn let him know what is going on and request leave for her." He looked at Harm. "I am going to do everything in my power to keep her out of jail; if it kills me." AJ looked around to make sure that no one was listening in. "I am going to call in a few favors at NCIS, and see if they can launch their own investigation. I don't trust the lead detective on the case. Vahonic is just rubbing me the wrong way. I don't trust him at all." AJ spoke. "Harmony is like a daughter to me, I am not going to let some asshole who is wet under the collar to us Harmony to up his career."

"Thank you air." Harm spoke. "How is she?"

"She is pissed off, that's how she is. She doesn't understand why this is happening. She doesn't even know this Jahandar Sajadi, she also had no idea that the men who captured her and Lieutenant Sullivan even had a brother." AJ replied. "His eyes focused on Mike. "Lieutenant Roberts, could you go back to your place and get the things Harmony might need or want."

Mike nodded. "Yes sir." For now he just wanted to hold his wife and tell her everything would be ok.

"She goes before the judge tomorrow morning at 0930." His gruff reply came. "Hopefully I can keep her out of jail." If he couldn't AJ didn't know what he was going to do. Harmony needed him right now and AJ did not want to let her down. Her career and life were currently in his hands. The ball was in his court and it was up to AJ to keep the game alive and not let the other side gain the upper hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**People Vs Harmony**

_**~2~**_

**0245**

**The Residence of AJ Chegwidden**

**McLean, Virginia**

After AJ knew that Harmony was safe with her father, he headed home and phoned the one person he knew who could help. AJ had seen Agent Gibbs here and there since Harm was cleared in the death of Lt. Loren Singer. Gibbs along with his team was by far the best NCIS had, and would be exactly who AJ would want to help clear Harmony's name.

He searched through his phone book, finally finding the number, peering through his glasses the former Admiral dialed the number and waited.

"Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs, AJ Chegwidden. He spoke from JAG." He had retired from JAG some years ago however.

"What can I do for you Admiral?"

"You can call me AJ, not Admiral or sir for starters. I have been retired for a while now. I need your help Agent Gibbs. I need you to help someone very close to me. I want this person to have the best of the best, and that would be where you would come in."

"I'm listening."

"You remember Captain Harmon Rabb, well back then he was Commander Rabb." AJ spoke.

"I do." Gibbs continued to listen.

"His daughter, she's in a bit trouble. I think of Harmony as my second daughter. I have known her for over 15 years now. She has been a huge part of my life."

"What kind of trouble is she in?" Gibbs vaguely recalled the Commander's daughter. She was attending Annapolis and wanted to be a pilot like her father.

"The DC Metro police arrested her at JAG today, they claim she murdered a man by the name of Jahandar Sajadi. I know Harmony well enough to know she is not a person who is at all capable of such an act."

Gibbs continued to listen. "How would you like me to help AJ?"

"If…well Agent Gibbs if you and your team are not busy would it be possible to launch your own investigation, help clear her name?"

Gibbs thought for a moment. They had no major cases, and were mostly cleaning up paperwork on cold cases.

"Please Agent Gibbs." He was usually more squared away than this. Usually the former SEAL did resort to begging like this. "This is not something I can do alone, and frankly I do not trust Detective Vahonic."

That was all Gibbs needed to hear was Vahonic. He had crossed paths with the man a few times while working on cases. Each time he did, his gut told him that this Vahonic guy was no good. "I will fill my team in tomorrow. Where is Harmony, did you say her name was?"

"Lieutenant Commander Rabb, Harmony; was released into the custody of her father. He resides in Falls Church. Her arraignment is at 0930 tomorrow at the DC municipal court."

"Well I plan on making Detective Vahonic one very unhappy man when I tell him his case is no longer his case and it will be taken over by NCIS." After all Commander Rabb was an officer of the US Navy.

"Thank you Agent Gibbs, this means a lot to me; as well as her family." AJ paused. "I practically watched her grow up from a young girl to one of the best damn naval aviators I have ever seen. She passed the bar not to long ago and is already making waves at JAG. Commander Rabb loves the Navy too much to do anything to ruin her career, she's an excellent Naval officer and amazing person. I have known her long enough to know she couldn't do this."

Gibbs listened to everything AJ had to say. He could tell that the one time Judge Advocate General cared about Harmony, his gut also told him the man was not lying. "My team and I plan on being at the DC municipal court tomorrow, to take over the case."

"Thank you so much Agent Gibbs, I owe."

A faint smile crossed his lips. "I will see you tomorrow AJ."

"Yes sir you will." AJ replied and then ended the call.

**1345 Zulu**

**DC Municipal Court**

**Washington, D.C**

Harmony listened to what the judge had to say and leaned in towards AJ telling him she was pleading not guilty. AJ stood up and was just about to answer the judge when the doors open.

"Can I help you?" The judge asked, looking a little pissed.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS." He held up a piece of paper. "This case is no longer in the hands of the DC police. Thanks to the Secretary of the US Navy it now belongs to us, as in NCIS."

"May I see that Agent Gibbs." The judge spoke holding his hand out.

"You may your honor." He handed the paper to the judge.

After reading it, he nodded. "Harmony Rabb-Roberts you are free to go." The judge spoke handing the paper back to Gibbs.

"Your honor!" The lawyer for the prosecution stood up. "I object! You are making a big mistake. Mrs. Rabb-Roberts brutally murdered an innocent man by stabbing him 15 times, she cut him from one ear to another."

The judge shot the lawyer a look. "One more outburst like that and you will be in contempt of court. Before you leave Commander Rabb, please stop at room 372 and have your ankle monitor removed." He stood up as well as everyone else before exiting the courtroom.

"Just so you know," Gibbs spoke coldly looking at the prosecution lawyer. "Next time you will address her as Commander Rabb, do I make myself clear?" His blue eyes grew dark as he waited for an answer.

"Crystal." The small woman gruffly replied gathering up her papers and swiftly leaving the courtroom.

"Thank you Agent Gibbs." AJ spoke as Harmony exchanged a hug with her husband.

"Commander Rabb." Gibbs spoke up.

"Yes sir," Harmony turned and squared herself away.

"I need to get your statement at NCIS, can you report to NCIS at 1230 hours?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes sir, 1230 hours." Harmony quickly replied.

"Also please do not call me sir."

Harmony nodded. "Thank you Agent Gibbs."

"Don't thank me, thank your lawyer. He was the one who asked me." Gibbs cracked a very faint smile.

Harmony turned towards AJ. "Thank you." She embraced him in a hug.

"You really think I'd do anything less Commander Rabb?"

Harmony laughed. "No."

"Now go get that crap off of your ankle, I will see you at NCIS at 12:30." He kissed the top of her head.

Harm pulled his daughter into a hug, holding her tightly. The battle was far from over, but at least they were closer to clearing Harmony's name."

**1515 Zulu**

**NCIS**

**Naval Yard, Washington, D.C**

"DiNozzo!"

"Yeah Boss?" Tony spoke up.

"You said you knew Commander Rabb?" Gibbs asked.

"When I was Agent Afloat on the Sehawk I met her. That girl can fly a plane." He shrugged well could. Shortly after I left her and her RIO were shot down, she was forced to ejected and a short while later was captured by Afghan soldiers. They were both rescued however, during the rescue she was shot in the cross fire between her captors and her rescuers. She was shot twice in the chest; almost died."

"But she is a JAG lawyer yes?" Ziva asked.

"Now yes, Commander Rabb was grounded after the incident." Tony turned away from the plasma. "Boss for what is worth, I – I really don't think she could have done it. I am not saying this because she's hot, I mean real hot." He winced when Ziva slugged him.

"She is a married woman Tony!" Ziva growled.

"All I said was she is hot. That hurt." He whined rubbing his arm. "Anyways before I was so rudely interrupted. I've talked to her, and honestly I don't think this girl could do that. Who ever killed Sajadi, had some serious issues and was really, really angry with him. Commander Rabb is too, well…" Tony paused. "If she was 12 she would be knocking on your door asking you to buy a box of thin mints and if you said no, would either cry or guilt you into buy not one, but probably a dozen boxes." Tony sat down at his desk. "She and her RIO were the only ones on that ship that didn't piss me off. Commander Rabb is definitely the first fighter pilot I met that didn't have a huge ego." Again he was rubbing his arm. "That really hurt."

Ziva made a face and rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a big baby Tony."

Ignoring the childish banter that he was so use to hearing Gibbs turned towards McGee. "What is the word on the evidence that has been collected so far?"

"DC Metro police will have it here in about 30 minutes I will then take it down to Abby and she can go through it."

Ziva found herself reading over Harmony's dossier. "Skittle's that is a candy right? Those small fruity ones? So why is Commander Rabb called Skittles."

"I heard they are made from horse hooves." Tony added. "Skittle's was her call name as pilot."

"Why after candy?" Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, we never got to that part of the conversation. I didn't think it was important." Tony shook his head. "You can ask her when she gets here if it is that important to you. Then maybe you two could make out or something."

Ziva made a face and then made a gesture towards him.

"Agent David, not nice. That finger is not nice." Tony mused. He could see he was rubbing Ziva the wrong way.

"My next gesture is me killing you DiNozzo." Ziva threatened.

"You wouldn't? Even after I saved your life." He pouted a bit.

"You do not use that face Tony! No! Stop it!" She might have been a trained assassin but even Ziva David couldn't resist that face. "Ok! Ok I would not, now will you stop using that face?"

A smile swept across Tony's face. Once again the famous DiNozzo pout face made the big bad assassin crumble. How he loved his powers. Now if only he could work the courage up to ask Ziva out. That was a whole other problem, a whole other issue. It had taken Ziva leaving for Israel for Tony to realize how much he liked her. His feelings for Ziva were part of the reason why he went to Somalia. Tony wanted revenge on the assholes who killed, or so they though, Ziva.

~*~*~*~

**1625 Zulu**

**NCIS**

**Naval Yard, Washington D.C**

The door opened and Harmony stepped out of the elevator following behind AJ. She had managed to convince her father and everyone else to stay home, though she had help from her Uncle AJ. The last thing she wanted was to make a bigger spectacle out of everything.

AJ was tall enough where he could see Agent Gibbs sitting at his desk. "This way." He lead Harmony past a few desks and towards Gibbs'

"Agent DiNozzo!" She stopped by his desk. "Hi."

He smiled a bit. "Commander Rabb. Hey, how are you?"

"I have definitely had better days. I would much rather be in the worst dogfight ever, than be in the fight I am now. It's so messed up."

Tony stood up from his chair and was now leaning against his desk. "I can tell you right now that Agent Gibbs won't stop until he can clear your name." It was a shame she was married.

Harmony smirked. "Who would have thought that the same guy who fingered my dad for murder would now be trying to clear my name for murder? It's ironic."

"You must be Harmony?" A voice came from behind her.

Turning Harmony smiled and glanced at Tony a bit. "I am."

"Nice to meet you Har…I mean Commander Rabb. I am-"

Harmony cut her off. "Ziva. I know all about you. You were all this one," Harmony pointed towards Tony. "Talked about. He even had pictures of you."

"I was all he talked about?" A smirked crossed the Israeli's lips. "Oh really?" She already knew about the pictures.

Tony cleared his throat. "So uhm – uh, how do you like JAG?"

"Oh no, no, no." Ziva shook her head. "I want to know more about what he said. What did he say?"

"It was all good. I mean I kind of think it was, well it was like he was crushing on you. Just the way he would say things, the way he would blush sometimes."

"Oh he blushed did he?" Ziva turned and smiled at Tony before turning back to Harmony. "You and I will have to talk sometime. I would like to know more."

"Agent David, I am sure that Commander Rabb is very busy and doesn't have time. Tell her Commander Rabb how busy you are." Tony interjected.

"He has no idea what he is talking about." Harmony replied. "I'll give you my phone number. I am pretty sure we will be seeing more of each other. We can talk then." Harmony winked at Tony.

_Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!_ Tony cussed under his breath. He was as good as dead if Harmony and Ziva talked. He had only told Harmony because he never thought that she and Ziva would ever meet. Boy that idea backfired on him.

"Wild whores couldn't keep me away from that conversation." Ziva replied.

Suddenly Harmony busted out into a fit of giggles.

"Horses Zee-Vah, wild horses…" Tony corrected her.

"Whatever Tony. Do you not have something else you could be doing besides correcting my English?"

"I do, but I would rather correct your English. You'll have to forgive Ziva she hasn't quite grasped the whole assimilating to the American Culture thing. She's a bit behind the curve. By a bit I mean thousands of miles."

"Shut up Tony!" Ziva hissed at him.

"Harmony!" AJ called out. "Come on." He nodded indicating she should follow him and Gibbs.

"I gotta go, but I will see you around. It was really nice meeting you Ziva." Harmony smiled at her.

"The pleasure is mine. I am definitely looking forward to our conversation Commander Rabb."

"See you around Agent DiNozzo!" Harmony called out waving towards him.

Once they were out of earshot Ziva turned and locked her eyes on Tony. "You really should not do those things Tony. If you do then maybe one day I might accidentally slip your 'it burned when I peed' story."

The color drained from his face. "You wouldn't."

Ziva smile. "Try me." Smiling Ziva sat down at her desk "I like that girl." Ziva grinned and eyed Tony as she sat down. "Her and Abby would definitely get along. Maybe I should invite Abby to our little conversation. I bet she would like to hear it as well."

Tony just growled. Stupid Seahawk was still haunting him. Next time he might think twice before for flirting with a pilot.

Gibbs led both AJ and Harmony into an interrogation room, closing the door behind them. "Have a seat."

Both AJ and Harmony sat down.

"I want you to know this conversation will be recorded. I am well aware the DC police already asked you most of these questions but I hope you understand why I have to ask them."

Harmony nodded, "yes sir, I mean Agent Gibbs. Sorry it's a force of habit I have been saying it for so long."

He smiled a bit. "Don't worry." He knew how it wasn't easy for those who had been in the military for a while to break themselves of standard military behavior. He turned towards the two-way mirror and nodded his head indicating that they could start recording. "Ok I am going to start with the basic, where were you on April 3rd at 8 p.m?"

"Home, going through my closing arguments on the Bradley case. My husband was home at the time."

Gibbs nodded and made a few notes.

"I know my husband is not the best alibi Agent Gibbs, but that is where I was, and he was there." Harmony sighed a bit wishing she had a better alibi.

The basic questions continued, then Gibbs asked about her naval career, asked about life on the Seahawk, then the questions about her being shot down and then taken prisoner. "When you and your RIO a Lieutenant Sullivan?"

"Yeah, her call sign was Harley."

"You and her are pretty close right? You were roommates at Annapolis?"

Harmony nodded. "She's my best friend. Or as I like to say my sister from another mister."

"What happened while you and her were held?" Gibbs looked up at the girl. There was no doubt she was Rabb's daughter. They looked just like each other.

Harmony shrugged. "What you expect to happen. They threatened us, beat us, they did whatever they could to get Harley and I to talk. You know?" Suddenly Harmony was feeling uneasy and wanted this to end.

"Can you elaborate?" He could sense the hesitation in the young girl. Something was bothering her.

"Not if it's on the record." Harmony looked down. "I am sorry Agent Gibbs. I just can't do it."

"You need to tell him Commander Rabb. Do you want to go to jail?" AJ asked. He was trying not to get angry that Harmony was holding back.

"It's not that simple. I won't do it on the record." Harmony looked at AJ. "I don't want to go to jail, but I also...it's not something I want in the open Uncle AJ."

Gibbs then turned around. "Turn it off, turn it all off." He spoke towards the window.

Harmony looked at him she was a bit shocked.

"Now can you tell me?" He asked. If keeping it off the record meant getting Harmony off the charges, then he was willing to take the risk.

Harmony hesitated as a few tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Harley and I made a promise. We made a promise we would go to our graves with this. That we wouldn't tell anyone."

"No one but us will know." Gibbs tried to coax the Commander.

AJ was now worried. He knew about the torture, but what else was there? What had happened that was so bad that she and her RIO would not speak of it ever again?

Harmony continued to sit silently as tears rolled down her cheeks. "She could have talked you know? But I refused to let her. I told Harley if she did I would kill her myself. I did it to protect her, to protect out country. I refused to be a traitor. I wouldn't do it. I joined the Navy because I loved my country. I wasn't going to turn my back on it. I wasn't going to let myself down, my dad down, my grandfather down, my shipmates down. I refused to do that Agent Gibbs. If I did that I would have no business being in the US Navy."

Gibbs nodded his head and allowed Harmony to take her time.

"Those kind of people…they…if they want something they don't need permission to take it." Harmony put her hands over her face in shame. "There was nothing I could do. I had to protect my RIO and my country. I had no choice."

AJ suddenly realized what Harmony was talking about. He felt a mix of anger and sickness over come in. He knew stuff like this happened. He had heard stories, but for it to happen to someone he knew, someone he cared about. That was a while other ball game. "Harmony…" AJ swallowed.

"Mike doesn't even know." Harmony cried. "The man I am married to, the man I love so much…he doesn't know. He thinks that…" Harmony couldn't even say it. "They took something from me that I can never get back, something that I should have saved for the man I love. Like I said I could have stopped it…it was my fault. Mike think he was my first, but truth is, he wasn't, because it was my fault."

"NO! It was not!" AJ growled. Nothing could prepare him for this. Suddenly AJ stood up, his hand over his mouth as he bolted out the door towards the bathroom, making it just in time to dispose of what he had for lunch into the toilet.

Harmony watched him go through her tear filled eyes. "I didn't want betray my country Agent Gibbs. I did not want to be a traitor." The tears were falling faster. "It was all my fault."

Instinctively Gibbs stood up and walked over to Harmony pulling the young girl into a hug. "Shhh. It's ok, it's ok. Don't blame yourself, this was not your fault." He could feel the Commander's tears soaking the front of his shirt. The girl had gone through one of the worst torture ordeals that anyone could possibly have gone through.

"They did some horrible stuff Agent Gibbs, but even after all that I could never kill anyone in retaliation. It's not who I am, it's not how my dad raised me. It's not worth ruining a career I worked my six off for."

All he needed was this interview and his gut to tell him she didn't do it. His gut was screaming she didn't. He was going to do everything in his power to keep her from going to jail for it. "It's ok, it will be ok." Gibbs spoke trying to sooth her. As far as he was concerned the interview was over.


	3. Chapter 3

**People Vs Harmony**

_**~3~**_

The ride from NCIS back to Falls Church was silent. Harmony said nothing. Truth was she didn't know what to say. This had been a secret she kept between her and her RIO. Until now no one knew what had really happened in those days she and Harley were held prisoner. Even though the cat was out of the bag Harmony still had no idea of what she was going to say or if she should say anything at all.

As AJ came to a stop outside of her fathers house Harmony stared at the front door. Harmony knew that she had no other choice but to tell her family. It would be fair and they had the right to know. "I don't – I am not sure if I can do this Uncle AJ. I can't go in there and tell my dad, my mom, and Mike what happened." She looked at him. "I also have no idea how to tell them. I never meant for anyone to find out. It was suppose to be a secret between me and my RIO."

"They need to know Harmony. They're your family." AJ coaxed her.

"I know, I know they are." Harmony nodded her head a few times. "I know." Harmony repeated. This was probably one of the hardest things she had ever done in her life. The idea of having to go inside and tell her loved ones what really happened when she was held prisoner. Most of all she would have to tell her husband he was not her first. "What if they hate me after I tell them?"

"How on earth could they hate you Commander? What happened was not your fault. Blaming yourself is the last thing you should do. I do not want to hear you blaming yourself again, from this point on. Do I make myself clear." AJ raised his voice.

"Yes sir." Harmony replied. "Would you…Uncle AJ can you come with me? Please?"

"Of course I can." He replied.

Harmony embraced him in a tight hug. "Thanks Uncle AJ. I have no idea what I would do without you." Harmony was soon unbuckled and walking down the path to the front door. She never realized how long of a walk it was, or how long it seemed. Placing her hand on the door handle Harmony took a deep breath and said a silent prayer, before following it up with a small pep talk to herself. Finally she turned the handle and opened the door. Walking inside she was greeted by Puddles the dog her little sister had gotten for Christmas. Barking a few times he jumped up happy to see her. "Hey boy." She rubbed his ears and gave him some attention.

"How did it go?" Harm asked walking into the front room, watching as Harmony and Mike exchanged a hug and a kiss.

"It was…" she sighed. "I think you all need to sit down. There is something I need to tell you." She was thankful that her little sister was still with Harriet.

"Is everything ok hun?" Mike asked his wife, holding her hand in his.

"I uhm, I uh…what I am about to tell all of you is not easy, but because it is out I have to tell you."

"Harmony?" Harm was worried now. "What happened?" He exchanged a frightened look with his wife.

"Dad can you please sit down so I can tell you. Please?"

Harm nodded and sat down on the couch, Mac next to him her hand in his.

"I have to tell you about what happened when Harley and I were held prisoner. I left some things out, some real important things. Harley and I made a promise to each other and until recent events I planned on carrying that secret with me to my grave." Closing her eyes as a few tears rolled down her cheeks Harmony began to tell her story. She finally told her family what went on and it was not going to be easy.

The living room was silent after Harmony finished her story. No one said anything, Mikey held on to his wife's hand doing his best to comfort her. "I know I should have said something before but…"

"It's ok." Harm spoke softly. He wasn't angry at her. He was angry with the people who did this to her. He was angry with himself for not being able to stop it. Standing up he pulled his daughter into a hug holding her closely. It would be a while until he would let her go. "Promise me you won't blame yourself though?"

Harmony nodded, her arms wrapped around his body.

"Me, your mom, Mike, and AJ we are all here so if you want to talk?" He kissed the top of her head, still holding his daughter close.

"I know dad." She looked up at him. "I gotta make a phone call." Harmony mused. "Think you can help me make a shore to ship call? I need to talk to Harley. She needs to know, she needs to hear it from me. I know why she is out to sea it's not the best time. But if this somehow gets leaked, I want her to have a heads up."

Harm nodded. "No problem. I can help with that."

Harmony stood on her tiptoes and kissed her dad's cheek. "Thanks dad." Next she turned around and quickly wrapped her arms around Mikey, allowing her to take in the familiar and comforting scent of his body spray. She said nothing for a few minutes. Harmony just wanted Mike to hold her close. "I love you."

"I love you too." He broke the hug and brushed away some of her falling tears with the back of his hand. "Nothing will make me change my mind about that. You are stuck with me until you are old and wrinkly, and even then you will have to wait until one of us dies to be rid of me. When I said forever, I meant forever Harmony."

She smiled a bit and then kissed him once more. "Well good, because growing old and dying is going to be the only way you will get rid of me." She let her lips meet his. This kiss was probably a bit too intense and passionate for her father, mother, and Uncle AJ to be seeing, but at that moment Harmony didn't care. It was something they needed. Finally breaking the hug Harmony stole one last kiss. "I am going to go call Harley, when I finish we can go home." Harmony knew she had Mikey had some serious talking to do. Talking which was better suited in the privacy of their home.

Mikey nodded and tucked a few locks of her hair behind her ear. "I'll be here." His reply came. A soft smile crossed his lips. "There is no where else I would rather be than by your side."

Harmony followed her father into the den. It's wood walls, covered with various Navy and Marine themed photos always had a warm cozy feeling to it.

Picking up the phone Harm dialed a number. "Ah yes this is Captain Harmon Rabb Jr. of the JAG crops, I would like to place a shore to ship call to a Lt. Kelly Sullivan aboard the USS Seahawk. Thank you." Smiling he handed the phone to his daughter. "If you need anything just shout, ok?"

"I will and thanks dad." Harmony could feel her heart racing. It was beating so hard she was sure that at any moment it would burst through her chest cavity.

"This is Lt. Sullivan." Harley's voice came from the other end.

"Harley…he we have to talk."

"Skittles? Skittles is everything ok?"

"Not exactly." Harmony replied. "You know that secret, our secret. The one we would carry to our graves. It's out. I uhm…I was arrested for murder."

"You what? By who?" Harley replied.

"DC Metro police, but Uncle AJ got NCIS to take the case over. NCIS was interviewing me and…well they know."

There was silence from the other end.

"I also had to tell my family." Harmony confessed. "I really am sorry, I had no choice."

"It wasn't your fault. Are – are you ok?" Harley asked her best friend.

"I am hanging in there. It's not easy, but I am just hanging in there." Harmony soft reply came. "Oh guess who I saw."

Harley never stopped thinking about what they had endured while they were held hostage. The events were always fresh in her mind, and she knew they always would be, but all she could do was cover Skittle's six and be there no matter what for her best friend. "Who?"

"Agent DiNozzo." Harmony replied.

"Really? He's so – well he's hot. Now that he's not on the ship anymore I can say that."

"I knew it! I knew you had a crush on him!"

"Hey you kept looking at his butt." Harley replied.

"Yeah so, I was looking that's all. You however, wanted to jump his bones and make the babies with him."

On the other side of the phone Harley's face flushed with embarrassment. "So what. He was one of the first non-military men I had seen in a while. He was funny too, I can't help it."

"I met Ziva too, and remember how we were saying that if she looks that pretty in a photo…she's real pretty. Oh and it's obvious Agent DiNozzo still likes her because when I told Ziva she was all that he talked about, he got so flustered."

"Are they dating?" Harley asked.

"I doubt it, I still think Agent DiNozzo is keeping his feelings to himself. He's is definitely one of those guys."

"You should hook them up Skittles." Harley laughed.

"Me? Why me? I hardly know them, besides I am a little busy with trying to stay out of jail."

"Did you kill…wait a second who do they think you murdered anyways?"

"Some guy named Jahandar Sajadi. Apparently he was visiting here from Afghanistan and apparently I stabbed him 15 times with a steak knife, and slit him from ear to ear."

"You? Maybe I should be a character witness and tell them the story about Jimbo the Seagull." Jimbo the Seagull was the Gull who found his way to the Seahawk and some how got his foot stuck. It was stuck so bad that he lost some toes. The Captain of the Seahawk wanted someone to put the bird down, but Harmony nursed Jimbo back and when they docked in New Zealand, Jimbo was taken in by an animal rescue group and given a new home. After this event some of the guys on the ship nicknamed Harmony, Hannah; as in Jack Hannah.

"Oh yeah because I am sure me nursing Jimbo back to health is just exactly what they want to hear." She smirked.

"Are you ok though?" Harley asked obviously concerned.

"Kind of, I mean I will be. Right now everything is just a little intense. It's kind of like a tabloid photos of Lindsey Lohan, one hot mess."

She laughed and then sighed. "Hey I gotta go, but listen if you need to talk email me ok." Harley told her.

"I will." Harmony replied

"You're my best friend, my sister from another mister, I love you girl don't forget that."

Harmony smiled. "I won't. Stay safe out there ok."

"I will, ciao bella." That ended the call.

Now it was time for Harmony to get back to reality.

**2336 Zulu**

**The Residence of Harmony Rabb and Michael Roberts**

**Falls Church, Virginia.**

Harmony laid her Mike's arms, her fingers tracing the contour of his arm muscles. "I am sorry lied to you."

"You didn't…" Mikey replied kissing her softly.

"Mike I told you that you were my first when clearly you were not." Harmony felt a few tears roll down her cheeks. "It was stupid of me to keep that from you."

"I can't blame you for that and I can't be mad at you. What you and your RIO went through was horrible. You and Harley made a pact, and I understand why."

Mike was so amazing. He was so understanding and Harmony was so lucky to have such an amazing husband. "So you don't hate me?"

"I could never hate you. Harmony Mason Rabb-Roberts, you are my wife and I love you no matter what, you mean the world to me and you always will."

"Even if I am damaged goods?" Harmony quipped.

"Hey!" Mike's voice was a bit harsh. "You are not damaged goods, do you hear me? Don't ever talk like that again; ever."

Harmony nodded her head a few times as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I was protecting my country, I was trying to keep Harley safe. It hurt so bad, it really did. Every time my cell door would open I knew what was going to happen, I knew what was coming, but I still went through with it because I didn't want Harley to get hurt and I did not want to let my country down." The tears continued to fall. "I was doing what I had to do to keep me and Harley alive."

Mike held her tighter, keeping his wife close as he kissed the top of her head. "Shhh…" his soothing reply came. "It's ok. It's going to be ok." He didn't let go. "I am here and it's going to be ok." Again he kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair keeping his wife close as she sobs continued. "Nothing will ever change how much I love you. No one can ever take that away. No matter what happens I could never hate you and I will always love you."

**0404 Zulu**

**Rabb Residence**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

No matter what he did Harm couldn't seem to fall asleep, he kept tossing and turning. His daughter's words continually echoed in his head. Tossing once more he let out a sigh.

"Can't sleep?" Mac's soft voice came.

"Apparently not." Harm sighed. "I just keep thinking about what Harmony said."

Mac couldn't sleep either she was having the same thoughts. She had heard about stuff like this, she even had met a Marine who endured the same kind of torture, but for it to hit so close to home and happen to her step-daughter was just a bit too much for the one time Marine. "I can't sleep either."

Harm rolled over facing his wife as he propped himself up on his elbow. "Keep thinking to myself, what kind of father am I? I was the one who let Harmony join the Navy."

"Harmon Rabb! Don't make me kick your ass sailor, you know that I can and I will. You are an amazing father to both Harmony and Mackenzie. You allowed your daughter to follow a dream of hers. She wanted to join the Navy and fly Hornets. You did everything and anything to make that dream possible. Never doubt yourself as a father. Harmony loves you very much. So does Mackenzie."

What if he would have found her sooner? What if he would have done more to try and find her sooner. "Mac I am sick over this."

"I know Harm," she stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "I know you are. But it is not your fault. If Harmony were here right now and she heard you talking like this, she'd be pissed."

Mac was right, Harmony would probably tear him a new one. "How do I make it better Mac? How do I make my little girls pain go away?" Harm was glad then men who held Harmony and her RIO hostage were dead. People like them deserved death, though had he known then what he knew now, he would have made sure they died of a slow and painful death.

"You do exactly what you are doing now. You be there for her, and you love her like you always have." Mac dried away some of his tears. "She just needs you to be her dad, that's all she needs. If you do that, then you are doing just fine."

"You know I can remember the day I found out I had a daughter. I can remember seeing her at that hospital just like it was yesterday. I was so scared, I want from Harmon Rabb Jr. to Harmon Rabb Jr. father in point five seconds. I wasn't sure if I could do it. I was so scared I would screw up and then screw her life up. I brought her back to my moms and for a while I thought about adoption. But with each day that passed, I fell more and more in love with her. I would look at her and see this amazing little girl and realize I made that. This girl was my daughter and she needed me. From that day on I made a vow to keep her from being hurt. To keep her safe."

"You have been Harm. Becoming an instant parent is not easy, but you did it. You made it work and Harmony grew up to be an amazing woman. Harmony is the person she is today because of her amazing and extremely handsome," Mac winked. "Father."

"Harmony is the best thing that ever happened to me. She taught me it was ok to love without any conditions or strings attached. She also taught me how to paint a woman's toenails. Though not sure if I had the chose if I would choose neon green for my toenails, but hey whatever floats her boat." Harm pulled Mac in toward him, her head resting on his bear chest.

"I like this, me here in your arms." Sarah spoke in a whisper so she could listen to the sound of his heartbeat. It always lulled her to sleep. "I love you Sailor.:

"And I love you jarhead." He smiled kissing her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **First off as always I would like to thank my beta Bethsthings. None of this could be or would be possible without her. So thank you, you rock girl! Secondly I strongly suggest you at least read **In Search of Harmony** before reading this one. There will be tie ins to that fic and what took place in that fic. To find it, just go through my profile. Also the way I have this planned this fic may end up getting a bit dark down the road, therefore I will have to change the warning if that happens.

Also I am going to try and work on Shades of Harmony as well. I have hit a brickwall with that fic. I know what I want to do but starting it seems to be a problem.

For you JAG fans there will be plenty of Harm/Mac love in here. Plus Bud/Harriet and Harmony/Mikey.

All you NCIS peeps. There will be some hints of Tony/Ziva and Abby/McGee.

Just like all my other fics if that is not your thing move on. Perhaps another writer can get your rocks off for you.

I do not own either shows. They belong to CBS and DPB. I just own Harmony.

**People Vs Harmony**

_**~4~**_

**1228 Zulu**

**NCIS, Naval Yard**

**Washington D.C**

"Morning Abs," Gibbs spoke carrying a very large caf-pow in his hand.

"Guess what Gibbs!" The bouncy gothic forensic scientist spoke, a smile from ear to ear. "I found another finger print on the knife, a partial thumb print. One that does not belong to Commander Rabb." She was proud of her find. "It also appears as if someone tried to wipe the blade clean. Most of Commander Rabb's fingerprints were smudged.

Gibbs nodded his head a bit. "The team and I are going over to her place later, get some pictures see if we can find a knife that might match that one."

"Do you think she did it?" Abby question.

"The pictures from the crime scene were pretty brutal, you saw them. Jahandar Sajadi's face looked like hamburger meat. You ever killed them was seriously angry. Commander Rabb doesn't seem to have that kind of rage and…" he tilted his head to the side. "My gut is telling me she didn't do it."

"Then why are you going over to her house Gibbs?"

"Because you have to cross your T's and dot your I's first." He smiled at the woman. "Good work by the way Abby." He spoke before exiting the lab.

As Gibbs stepped off the elevator he noticed his team in front of the plasma.

"Boss!" Tony turned to him. "You have got to see this. McGeek found it on youtube."

"It's a video," McGee spoke filling Gibbs in. "Of Commander Rabb landing a Hornet on the Seahawk back in December. She already had one engine blown out and as she was about to land her starboard engine blew, but she landed it without a problem."

Tony hit play. "I could watch this all day. Ok that's her plane…now watch…" Tony pointed just as the Engine blew. "Freaking awesome, then watch like it's nothing she catches the 3-wire." Tony smiled proudly. "I learned when I was Agent Afloat, what the 3-wire is." Tony turned toward McGee. "Hey McMuffin did you find anymore?" He asked.

"That's the only one I found. " Tim replied.

Tony turned back to the plasma and watched the video once more. "Ah ha! How cool is that?"

"I am pretty sure that Commander Rabb did not find that so cool Tony. I cannot imagine anyone finding that cool. A plane without an engine can crash." Ziva matter-of-factly told Tony.

Gibbs watched it once more with Tony. "She got lucky there. Grab your gear!" Gibbs called out. "We are going over to Commander Rabb's house to get some pictures and see if we can find anything."

"Sweet I can ask her about the video!" Tony grinned as he rubbed his hands together. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and followed the team to the elevator.

"You will not ask her about the video Tony. Commander Rabb has enough on her mind. Besides we are there because we have a job to do, not so you can flirt with a married woman."

"Hey! I was not planning on flirting with her, I just want to know how she did that boss." Tony spoke as the elevator doors closed.

"She's a fighter pilot DiNozzo." Gibbs kept his eyes forwards. "Your tax dollars trained her to do that. That is how she did it DiNozzo."

"According to Commander Rabb's dossier she has been flying planes since she was 13. She has a lot of experience Tony." Ziva smiled.

"Thirteen?" He exclaimed. "Shouldn't she be going to dances or playing with dolls or something? Not flying planes. When I was 13 I trying to lose my…" seeing the look her got from Ziva Tony stopped. "I was trying to lose my pen."

"Some people grow up faster than you did Tony." Ziva quipped.

"Did?" McGee laughed. "He still hasn't."

This even made Gibbs laugh.

"Shut your pie hole McGoo!" Tony growled and shot Ziva a look.

~*~*~*~

With Gibbs driving, it didn't take them long to get from the Naval base to Falls Church, sometimes Tony wondered if Gibbs even knew what traffic laws. Tony wasn't stupid though he wouldn't dare ask Gibbs about it.

"Wow nice place." Tony commented as they pulled to a stop in front of Harmony and Mikey's home. "Maybe I should have joined the Navy."

"If you would have joined the Navy they would have read you your article 32's on the first day DiNozzo." Gibbs spoke walking up the path to the house before knocking on the door a few times.

Tony choose not to reply to Gibbs but shot both Ziva and McGee a glance when they laughed at his comment, they walked up the stone walkway and stopped at the doorstep, he waited as Gibbs knocked on the door.

As they approached the doorway Ziva noticed a mezuzah hanging up and then remember reading that Commander Rabb was Jewish.

The door opened and Harmony smiled a bit. "Agent Gibbs." She stood to the side so he and the rest of the team could come in.

"We have to get pictures of your house, mainly the knives you have in the kitchen, bring one in for our forensics specialist to look at." He walked inside and waited for the rest of his team

Before Ziva crossed the threshold she placed two fingers on the mezuzah and spoke softly in Hebrew, removing her fingers she kissed them and stepped inside.

"It's all in the kitchen. There is a set still wrapped up in the package it came in, but if you need to open it, go ahead." Harmony watched Ziva for a moment and smiled as she stepped inside.

"If it's closed no need to open it." Gibbs replied. "DiNozzo get pictures, McGee bag and tag." He ordered. "We will bring back whatever we take."

Harmony nodded. "Do what you need to do, to prove I didn't kill that guy. I can replace stuff, but not if I am in jail." She closed the door. "I'll stay here and out of your way." Harmony mused.

He nodded. Gibbs studied her face for a bit. It was obvious she had problems sleeping. Though he didn't blame her, she obviously had a lot on her mind. "Ziva. Why don't you stay with Commander Rabb for now."

"You do not need my help?"

He nodded his head towards Harmony who was sitting on the couch now, a pink blanket pulled around her.

Ziva knew what Gibbs was saying. Right now she could help by just sitting with Harmony. "Just call if you need me."

He nodded and headed into the kitchen.

"May I sit down?" Ziva asked.

"Sure." Harmony looked up and smiled at her. "Go ahead."

Ziva sat down and was silent for a few moments as she tried to figure out what to say next. "This – your place is very nice."

Harmony smiled. "My mom and dad gave it to me and Mike for Christmas. They put the down payment on the house."

"That was very kind of them." Ziva replied. "I saw your mezuzah on the door. You are Jewish?"

"By birth yes. My mother was Jewish, but I don't practice. My dad tried to keep up my background, but he was not very good at it. So as I got older I told him not to worry about it. I miss her Motzah ball soup though it was so good; least I remember it being good. I was four-years-old the last time I had it." She told Ziva.

"Do you mind me asking how your mother died?"

"I was five, she was picking me up for a dance class, on the way home a drunk driver ran a red light…" Harmony stopped.

"I am sorry." Ziva's soft reply. "I am sure if your mother was still here today, she would be very proud of you."

"It's not your fault." Harmony told her. "I hope you're right. I sometimes wish she was here so that I could ask her."

"You have accomplished a lot any mother would be proud." Ziva told Harmony. Her eyes scanned the room. "So, on the Seahawk did Tony really talk about me?"

Harmony laughed a bit. "He had this picture of you in a two piece swim suit, he said you were his girl."

"I am going to kill him." Ziva growled.

"So I guess he was lying huh?" Harmony asked.

"He is so dead." Ziva mused. "He only wishes I was his girl."

"Would you want to be his girl?" Harmony asked.

Ziva didn't reply right away. "Tony and I would never work. We always want to be the top cat."

Harmony smiled a bit. Ziva seemed to mess up a lot of common American sayings, but it was cute. "Top Dog." She corrected her politely.

"Top dog, yes we both want to be top dog. It would never work."

"My mom and dad use to think that way. For nine years, they played that game. For nine years they dated other people. Heck my mom almost married someone else. You won't know if you don't try." Harmony looked over at her.

"I do not know. I do not even know if Tony likes me."

Harmony laughed. "If he feels the same way he did on the Seahawk, he likes you. All he did was tell me and my RIO about you. Ziva this, Ziva that. Ziva! Ziva! Ziva!" Harmony laughed.

Ziva looked towards the kitchen and then turned back towards Harmony. "He saved my life. He, Gibbs, and McGee; they saved my life when I was in Somalia."

"Now there you go, right there. That! There is your proof that he likes you!" Harmony smiled. "You should ask…" Harmony saw Tony walk into the room. "The guy at the mall if they still have it in stock or could order it in your size."

At first Ziva was confused and then she saw Tony. "I think I will do that. Thank you Commander Rabb for all your help. I will think about it and I might ask the guy at the mall."

"What did I miss?" Tony asked, the camera hanging around his neck.

"Girl talk Agent DiNozzo, Ziva was telling me how she liked my sweatshirt and I said she should see if they have it in her size. So did you find what you needed?"

He blinked a few times. Sometimes chicks were weird. "No, well yes but no. The knives you have are all too small compared to the one used in the crime."

"I'm sorry. I mean that's good for me though right?" Harmony quipped.

'Have you seen this knife before?" McGee spoke up, showing Harmony a picture on his iPhone.

"I think so. It kind of looks like the knives they have at Bentley's Steak and Seafood. Oh my God!" Harmony shouted. "I…Mike….he April 7th, we had dinner there, his C.O treated us. We went with Admiral Walters and his wife, on April 7th."

"You sure?" McGee asked.

"Positive." Harmony hurried over to her computer and pulled up her Facebook page and then went to her mobile uploads. "See!" She pointed to a photo of her and Mike together that had the upload date of April 7th.

"Who took that?" McGee asked.

"Admiral Walter's wife with my phone. I set it up so all she had to do was just take the picture." Harmony grabbed her iPhone and scrolled through the photos. "I still have it on my phone, see."

"Can you e-mail it to me?" McGee asked. He looked at the photo closer, and sure enough there was the exact same kind of knife on the table.

"Yeah." Harmony nodded. "We left after desert. I had an early court case the next day. Admiral Walters and his wife stayed behind, not sure what time they left."

"Boss!" McGee called out and then showed Gibbs the photo. "Look. It's the same type of knife."

Gibbs stared at the photo nodding his head. "Go to Bentley's and see if you can find out who the waitress was that night. She if she remembers them, and ask if she can remember cleaning up."

"On it Boss." McGee replied.

"DiNozzo go with him." Gibbs ordered.

"Got it Boss!" Tony replied.

"Ziva!" Gibbs nodded towards the door.

Ziva smiled at Harmony. "I will see you Commander Rabb."

Harmony nodded. "Remember what I said about the mall, you should ask him."

"I will think about it." Ziva replied leaving with Gibbs.

**2135 Zulu**

**Bentley's Steak and Seafood**

**Washington D.C**

Their first trip was somewhat unsuccessful all they were able to find out is the waitress who was working that day worked the second shift. So Tony was hoping he and McGee would get somewhere. "Excuse me." He called out to the waitress.

"Can I help you?" The young blond asked, as she turned around.

"Yes you can. Do you remember this couple? They would have been in here about two and half weeks ago? They were with an older couple. Naval Uniforms…?"

"Of course I do? When they older couple left, they left me a $75 tip. That's not something that happens everyday, so you kind of remember it."

"Ok this next question is going to sound strange, but please just answer me. How many knifes were on the table when you cleaned up?"

The girl hesitated for a moment. That definitely was a strange question. "Four, I cut myself on one of them. Not bad, it bled a little that's all. But I remember putting four knives on a plate, then when I picked up the plate there was my $75 tip."

"You positive?" Tony looked at her.

"Yeah like I said you tend to remember big tips, and they," she pointed to the picture in his hand, " They were at the table with the older man who left me the tip. They seem so much in love." She commented. "I thought it was cute."

Tony nodded. "Thank you for help."

"No problem." She replied and eyed McGee a bit. "He's cute, is he single?"

Tony made a face and pointed towards McGee. "Him? He's cute?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, he has a great ass!" She nibbled on her nail staring at McGee's butt.

Tony tried not to laugh. "He's…him…you think he is cute?" he still couldn't believe it.

"I'd love to tie him up in my bedroom, tell him what a bad, bad, bad boy he's been."

Tony was sure McGee couldn't handle that. "He's not seeing anyone but he's gay. Yeah he likes men. He wishes he could quit them." Tony mused.

"I bet I can change his mind." She smirked.

Tony said nothing and grabbed McGee by the arm. "Come on, we gotta go. NOW!" he had to get McGee out of there before the waitress dug her claw into McGee and stole his innocence.


	5. Chapter 5

**People Vs. Harmony**

_**~5~**_

**2352 Zulu**

**NCIS, Naval Yard**

**Washington D.C**

"Go home!" Gibbs growled, removing his glasses from his face. They were now trying to figure out how the knife got from the restaurant to the crime scene and who got it there. To do this they were going to need to match the thumbprint Abby had found, which was proving easier said than done. Whoever used it, did a good job of covering their tracks. "I will see you tomorrow at 0700." He yawned.

"See you tomorrow Boss!" Tony quickly grabbed his stuff. He wasn't about to waste anytime getting out of there. He had a beer at home with his name on it, and to complete that he'd order a pizza, pop in a DVD and call it a night.

"See you in the morning Gibbs." Ziva replied grabbing her coat. A hot bath awaited her at home.

For McGee his typewriter was at home waiting with six chapters of his next novel, A Thin Blue Line, that were due to his publisher by the weekend. He only had five words of those said six chapter. "Have a Goodnight Boss."

Gibbs looked around at the empty bullpen, closing his eyes a bit he rubbed them. The case was far from over and all though Gibbs was sure Harmony didn't kill Jahandar Sajadi, but until he could find out who did all the fingers would still point to Commander Rabb. Hearing the phone ring brought Gibbs back to reality. "Gibbs?" He announced after picking up the phone. He was greeted with silence. "Hello?" Again more silence, he was just about to hang up when the voice came to life.

"Agent Gibbs," the voice was obviously synthetic.

He quickly put the call on speaker and pulled a small digital voice record out of his desk.

"If you know what is best you will stop this investigation. You have your killer. Commander Rabb is responsible for the murder of Jahandar Sajadi there is no need to look further. If you continue this investigation you will be sorry, lives will be lost and people will be hurt. Is this what you really want?"

"Who is this?"

"Consider me a concerned citizen." With that the phone call was ended and followed by the sound of a dial tone.

Not wanting to take any chances Gibbs quickly picked the phone back up and dialed a number. He was going to need his team back here two of them were going to have to stand watch at Commander Rabb's house.

**1854 Zulu**

**The Residence of Harmony Rabb and Michael Roberts**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Gibbs saw the black charger pull up and then DiNozzo and Ziva climb out. It was time for a shift change. McGee would go home and he would go back to NCIS and see if there was anything new.

Harmony was definitely not enjoying this. She had nothing against Gibbs and his team, and she was grateful they were helping her out. But having to be babysat like this was not fun. It made her feel even more uncomfortable because instead of eating the food she offered Gibbs ordered out. It was beyond awkward.

"So are you going to tell me what's in there?" Tony tried to peak into the brown paperbag.

Ziva slapped his hand. "It is for Commander Rabb, you'll find out later."

Tony frowned and rubbed his hand and made a face while still trying to peak into the bag.

"Tony if you value your life you will stop doing that. Curiosity killed the bat Tony." Ziva looked at Tony.

"Cat," he corrected her stopping at the door and knocking. "Curiosity killed the cat Zee-Vah."

"Agent David and DiNozzo come in." Harmony stood aside.

"How are you today Commander Rabb?" Ziva asked stepping inside as Tony closed the door behind them.

"Please just call me Harmony, I am not in uniform and it's just weird hearing me referred to by my rank in my own house. To answer your question, I am good."

She smiled. "Where is your husband?" Ziva questioned.

"Work, he didn't want to go in today, but I made him. I want life to be as normal as possible right now. He should be home real soon though." Harmony replied.

"I uhm – I brought something for dinner, for you." Ziva hesitated a bit, she really hoped that she would be able to pull this off it had been a long time since she made Matzoh ball soup. "I am going to make you Matzoh ball soup."

A huge smile pulled at the corners of Harmony's mouth. "Agent David you didn't have to do that. I have plenty of food in the house."

"I know, but I too have not had Matzoh ball soup in sometime and this gave me an excuse to have some. Also please just call me Ziva." She winked at the girl.

"Here," Harmony lead Ziva to the kitchen. "You can put your stuff down in here. What do you need?"

"Just a few bowls, a big pot, and some other simple thing. I can find them myself, go sit and relax. I want to do this for you." The Israeli smiled. "Keep Tony out of here, he is a very nosey man. If he tries to come in the kitchen, tell him I will shoot him."

Harmony laughed. "No problem, if you need anything or you can't find anything let me know."

Ziva just nodded as she started to get to work.

Gibbs gave Tony a run down of what was going on, and reminded the Agent to keep in contact and call if anything seemed out of the ordinary. After that it was back to the office he went.

Harmony wandered back into the living room to see Tony looking at the DVDs. "See anything you like agent DiNozzo."

"Probably the best collection of war movies slash fighter jet movies I have ever seen. You really have a lot of movies with fighter jets in them."

"Thank you Captain obvious." Harmony replied.

"I had no idea there were that many Iron Eagle movies. I just thought it was the first two." He pulled out a DVD and read the back of it. It was a documentary on Phantom F-4's. There were a few others like that. "Phantom's huh?"

"My grandfather flew them before he was shot down and went MIA on Christmas Eve 1969." Harmony moved to the couch.

"HOT SHOTS!" Tony shouted turning towards Harmony with a child like face. "Can we watch it please? Please? Please? Please? I love that movie."

"if it will get you to stop acting like a five-year-old yes, but you have to brush your teeth before bed." Harmony pointed a finger at him.

"YES!" Tony shot his arms up into the air! "You!" pointed a finger at Harmony. "Are awesome Commander Rabb!" He popped the DVD in and sat down a huge smile on his face.

**2002 Zulu**

**NCIS, Naval Yard**

**Washington D.C**

The usual loud music greeted him as she walked through the sliding glass doors, stopping by the radio Gibbs turned the music down. "How is it going Abs?" Gibbs walked across the lab over to the goth girl as she stood in front of her computer.

"Not so good." Seeing the Caf-Pow a huge smile crossed the girls lips. "Is that for me?"

"That depends on what you have?"

"Well I have been analyzing the message you recorded and it's like a digital turducken." She noticed the confused look written across the older man's face. "Awww Gibbs don't tell me you don't know what a turducken is?"

He continued to stare.

"It's turkey, with a duck stuffed inside, and then a chicken stuffed inside the duck." She demonstrated the stuff action with her hands. "Pretty popular around Thanksgiving." She was bouncy and hyper as usual.

"What does the tur-turducken have to do with the message?" Gibbs asked.

"Whoever the caller was, recorded his voice using a voice synthesizer, then recorded that one using another one, before doing it once more. It's going to take a while for me to find any trace of a human voice, but I am Abby Sucito and if anyone can do it, I can do it."

Smiling Gibbs kissed her cheek and handed her the caf-pow. "Good luck with your turducken."

Putting her large cup down the girl smiled and looked at her stuffed hippopotamus. "Don't worry Bert we can do this."

**2045 Zulu**

**The Residence of Harmony Rabb and Michael Roberts**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Both Harmony and Ziva watched while Tony and Mikey tried to rewire the DVD player. Tony insisted it would have better sound quality and rather than hear him whine about it Ziva suggested to allow them do their men's work.

Mike and Tony were bent over as they toyed with the wires.

"I like this view." Harmony confessed, and she chewed on a carrot.

"Me too." Ziva confessed. "He does have a nice butt." Ziva made sure only Harmony could hear if Tony heard he would be impossible to live with. "A lot better than I first thought."

"Very shapely butts." Harmony agreed, her eyes locked on Mike's butt, she then licked her lips. "I get to see that every night." She gloated.

"Lucky you." Ziva replied.

Harmony grinned. "I know." Both girls kept an eye on what was going on.

"Have you talked to the man at the mall? 'Cause the sooner you talk to him, the sooner you can look at his butt all the time. Possibly naked."

Ziva's cheeks turned pink at the though. "No I have not, I really have not had the time to do so. However, when you put it the way you just did, I might have to visit the mall sooner than I thought." Ziva left her spot to check on the soup. "It appears to be done." She commented allowing the delicious smell to fill the room. "If you two are almost done, dinner is ready."

"We are finished Agent David." Tony commented. "All we have to do is turn the TV on and…" Tony turned the TV on and pressed played. "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you, the Rabb-Roberts cinema."

The sound exploded from the TV and both Harmony and Ziva quickly covered their ears."

"TONY!" Ziva shouted. "Turn it off!"

"WHAT?" Tony replied. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"TURN IT –" Knowing it was hopeless Ziva marched over to Tony and grabbed the remote from him, turning the TV off. "Turn it off."

Tony stood with a huge smile on his face. "See I told you that you could get better sound."

"Well seeing as how we are all deaf now Tony, I think your idea is kind of pointless." Ziva hissed, her ears were stilling ringing.

"I don't think Harmony will think it is pointless when Tommy…" he pulled out her Top Gun DVD. "Flies into the Danger Zone, and it will be like she is in the plane with him."

Harmony made a face. "Well Tommy," she used air quotes, "is gunna have to ride bitch then." She took the DVD from Tony and returned it to its rightful place.

"She knows that movie word for word." Mike leaned in and spoke to Tony. "I can put it on mute and she will sit there and speak the movie word for word, even the songs."

"Oh really?" Tony grinned.

"Did you see the sign when you came in Mike?" Harmony narrowed her eyes on him. "Don't feed the animals, especially the annoying ones or you will be sleeping on the couch!"

The smile from his face faded. "Yes ma'am!" He looked at Tony. "Sorry, even with a gun she scares me a helluva a lot more than you scare me."

"Now come on Tony! Twenty minutes ago you were whining because dinner wasn't ready. It is now, so get your butt in there and eat." Ziva ordered.

Tony looked at Ziva, and he knew that look in her eyes. He had better comply or she would make him hurt. Publically he wouldn't confess it, but secretly, Ziva David scared the hell out of him. She knew 18 different ways to kill a person with a paperclip. Ziva David was not a woman you wanted to piss off. "But Tommy…and jets…and Kelly McGillis and the guy from ER…" he pointed to the DVD.

"NOW TONY!"

Pouting Tony walked over to the table. "I am coming."

"And no elbows on the table either." Ziva growled.

**2137 Zulu**

**Rabb Residence**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

"I love you too Princess, tell Mike I said hi." Harm hung the phone up ending the conversation.

"How is she?" Mac questioned.

"Hanging in there, I can tell she sounds tired. Agent David made Matzoh Ball soup, Harmony seems really excited about. She said it was amazing."

"Lucky her." Mac rested her arm on the counter and studied her husbands face. "Harmony will be ok Harm."

Harm stopped what he was doing "M-mac…" he looked up at her. "Harmony was finally getting her life on track. Everything was going good for her: a new house, she graduated from Georgetown, getting her bar, she's been doing really well in her online classes at Tulane, she's won a few cases; ok she's won all her cases. She is doing real good."

Mac reached up and dried a tear away. "Shhhh."

"Why this? Why now? What has my daughter done that was so horrible that life keeps throwing her curve balls like this. What kind of father am I that I let this happen to her? She's my little girl, I am suppose to keep her safe."

"Harmony hasn't done anything Harm and you are an amazing father. How many times do I have to tell you that? You're incredible, not just with her but with Mackenzie as well. Those two adore you so much. Mackenzie is already telling people she wants to be just like daddy when she grows up."

"I want my girls to be happy." He sighed.

"They are. Both of them." Mac replied.

Harm looked into Mac's deep chocolate eyes, brushing her long locks out of her face, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Are you?"

"Harmon Rabb Jr! What kind of stupid question is that?" Mac growled. "Of course I am, happier than I can ever imagine. I have a handsome flyboy for my husband, and two of the most amazing daughters any mother could ask for. I only dreamed about this kind of happiness, but thanks to you I am living it."

A faint smile crossed his lips, but when the reality of what his older daughter had to deal with it quickly faded. "What if they aren't able to clear her name Mac? She's going to lose her career and everything she ever worked for."

"You heard Agent Gibbs, he and his team will not quit until they know she is in the clear. We both know first hand how determined Agent Gibbs can be. You just need to relax and have faith in him and his team."

He smiled, "my first night with Harmony was spent at a hotel before a flight out to La Jolla the next morning. I remember not sleeping the whole night. Every time I would fall asleep I'd wake up right away and make sure she was still breathing. She was such a sound sleeper, I had to use a mirror and check for condensation." A small smile pulled at his lips. "I remember watching her sleep and being scared as hell. No matter what we did life for either of us was never going to be the same again. But what I remember was knowing I created that. That little girl who was sleeping, I made." He smiled widely, "and now I have two amazing children."

Mac smiled at Harm. "You did an amazing job, I know being a single father wasn't easy. But Harmony is the woman she is today because she had you. She's amazing Naval officer, pilot, and lawyer because of you." Mac kissed him softly. "Mackenzie is amazing because of you, because of her daddy."

"She got some of that amazing from you as well." Harm reminded Mac as he lifted her chin with his finger and leaned in pressing his lips against Mac's.

"Yeah I am pretty amazing huh?" Mac winked returning the kiss. She placed her hands upon Harm's chest. "She will be ok, Harmony will be ok. I promise you."

**0245 Zulu**

**The Residence of Harmony Rabb and Michael Roberts**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Mike kissed Harmony on the cheek. "I have got to get to bed babe, I have to be up early tomorrow."

Harmony stood up and returned the kiss, walking with Mike towards the bedroom. "I love you." She grinned from ear to ear. "I love you so much."

Mike felt his cheeks fill with warmth. "Right back at you buttercup." He touched the tip of her nose. "Try and come to bed tonight, even if you only get a few hours of sleep."

Harmony nodded. "I will try." She held on to Mike for a second. "Sleep well and don't let the bedbugs bite ok?"

He nodded and kissed her once more. "Thank you for the great dinner Age…Ziva." Mike smiled at her.

Ziva smiled. "I am glad you liked it."

Kissing Harmony once more Mike headed into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Everything is clear." Tony spoke as he walked back into the house.

"Tony! Do not be so loud. Lieutenant Roberts is trying to sleep."

"Sorry." He apologized. "As I was saying everything is clear, I called Gibbs and he said that he and McGee would be here at 8 a.m."

Ziva nodded. "Thank you Tony."

"So can we watch the rest of Top Gun now?" He looked towards his partner.

"I guess you can, but do not make it so loud. Lieutenant Roberts has to work in the morning."

Plopping down on the couch Tony pressed play and continued to watch the rest of the DVD. He was silent for while and then looked over at Harmony who was resting her head on the arm of couch, cuddling one of its throw pillows. "This must make you really miss it?" Suddenly he felt like an ass and turned the DVD off.

"No, I mean yes it makes me miss it, but you don't have to turn it off. Watch the rest of it." Harmony smiled a bit.

"Are you sure?" Tony hesitated.

"I insist, besides it's almost over and the huge dogfight is coming up. That's the best part of the movie."

"Well if you insist Commander Rabb," Tony joked as he turned the movie back on, just loud enough for them to hear.

~*~*~*~

After the movie finished Tony ejected it from the DVD player and put it away. "Tell me something? Is it as fun as it looks? Flying like that?" Tony asked and sat back down.

"The first time I was in a Tomcat I was 13. My dad pulled some strings and it was my birthday present. As soon as we took off and were airborne I knew I wanted to do this. The rush, the feeling, the excitement it was freaking awesome. Then to be able to do that everyday, hell yeah it was fun." Harmony confessed. "Better than anything else I know."

"Think you could help me fly one?" Tony asked.

"Not fly but I could get you a ride in one." Harmony replied.

"You could?" He asked.

"Yeah when everything, if everything goes back to normal, I can get you a ride." She grinned. Harmony was going to make him sick. Pulling 6 G turns and barrel rolls.

"YES!" He threw his fists into the air.

"You're welcome Agent DiNozzo." Harmony laughed. She remembered being that excited her first time.

"Wait until I tell McGeek. He can put that in his Elf Lord juicebox and suck it." Tony cheered.

Harmony shook her head. "You're a strange one Agent DiNozzo." Stand up she put the pillow back. "I think I am going to try and get some sleep. You and Ziva please feel free to make yourself at home, please."

Tony nodded. "If you need anything Agent David and I-"

Nodding her head Harmony cut him off. "I know, and thank you."

**0721 Zulu**

**Rabb Residence**

**Falls Church, Virginia.**

Yawning Mac stretched her hands above her head, it might have been 3:30 in the morning, but that didn't stop Mother Nature from calling. Being careful not to wake up her husband she tip toed out of the bedroom and made her way down the hall to the bathroom.

On her way back she stopped and peaked into Mackenzie's room. Something was wrong but she didn't know what. As she got closer to the bed she felt her stomach drop. "H-H-HARM!" She shouted. "HARM!" Mac cried out loudly. "IT'S MACKENZIE!"

Hearing his wife's frantic call Harm was out of bed and in his daughter room in no time. He took the sheet of paper from Mac. _I told NCIS to back off. If you want to see your daughter again then NCIS had better back off. They already have the killer. Harmony Mason Rabb-Roberts. Get NCIS to stop the investigation or your daughter will die. _ He felt sick as he pulled in a tearful Mac, holding her close.


	6. Chapter 6

**People Vs Harmony**

_**~6~**_

**1533 Zulu**

**NCIS, Naval Yard**

**Washington D.C**

Everything moved in slow motion, Harmony felt like she was swimming in quick sand, struggling to get her head above and catch her breath. Mackenzie was missing, her little sister was God knows where and it was all because of her. If Mackenzie died Harmony had no idea what she would do, but she definitely would never forgive herself for this.

"Here." Mike handed Harmony a cup of coffee. "Have you even had anything to eat yet?"

Harmony just looked up at Mike shaking her head. "I am not hungry. Have they hear anything on Lil Mac?"

"No," he shook his head. "Not yet."

"Mike where is she, what happened to my little sister? Where is she?" the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I want her home."

"They will find her, Agent Gibbs will find her. He's doing everything he can to find her and bring her home." He kissed the top of her head. "Come at least eat muffin, I tried one and they are really good."

Harmony sighed before nodding her head. "I will try one, to make you happy." Though the last thing Harmony was worried about was food.

Mikey walked with Harmony over to the table where a box of muffins sat. "Here." He handed her one, and then pulled Harmony close kissing her cheek. Mackenzie being kidnapped was so hard on her, and Mike could feel his heart break for her.

Seeing DiNozzo and McGee coming down from MTAC Harmony looked up. "Do you know anything?"

Sadly Tony shook his head. "Nothing yet, I am sorry kid, believe me I am." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll know as soon as we do, but I can tell you one thing." He pointed to Gibbs. "That man will not sleep until she is safe, that I can promise you."

Harmony's eyes wandered over to the older man, who was on the phone and two different computers at the same time.

"Abby, won't stop until she finds a clue, or until she runs out of caf-pow, but don't worry Team DiNozzo will keep her supply up." He was hoping to get a small smile out of Harmony. The girl he knew from the Seahawk was usually as bubbly and chipper as Abby, but this girl was completely different.

Her eyes moved over to her father and mother. Mac's eyes were red with tears and it had been obvious her father had been crying too. Her whole family, the ones she loved so much were all falling apart and it was all because of her. She had ruined her whole family, and her sister was probably going to die because of her.

Picking up a muffin Harmony stated to pick at it, taking small bites and sipping at her coffee.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Harmony heard Mac's angry voice. "You stupid bitch." Mac stood in front her pointing her finger at her.

"MAC!" Harm called out reaching for his wife.

Harmony couldn't even talk she was so in shock.

"My baby, my little girl is missing because of you. We should have let your ass rot in jail."

"MAC!" He knew his wife was upset and she was hurting, but he had never seen her take it out on Harmony. "Mac!" Harm pulled his wife away. "Stop."

Mac spun her head around and before she could stop herself it came out and it was too late. "I hate you Harmony!" Suddenly she covered her mouth her hands realizing what she had just said. How she just handled everything. There was going to be no fixing this. Tears rolled down her cheeks, her brown eyes looked up at Harm.

Harmony said nothing, putting her muffin down she crossed the bullpen to elevator, pressed the down button, the doors opened she stepped inside, and hit the doors closed.

Harm and Mike both tried to stop her but it was too late the doors were closed.

"Harm…" Mac cried out. "Oh God I…I'm sorry – I…" She had really messed up. Mac let her emotions get the best of her and took it out on the wrong person. Mac didn't need anyone to tell her how bad she messed up. After seeing the pain in Harmony's eyes she already knew. "I didn't mean, I just…" the tears rolled down her face. "I am sorry."

"She knows you didn't mean it Mac. Harmony isn't stupid, ok."

"I need to go find her Harm, I need to tell her how sorry I am for what I said."

"Wait sometime, until you both calm down, ok. She'll be back and you can tell her then. You need to relax and get your head together."

"Harm did you see Harmony's face, did you see how hurt she was Harm? Did you? I have to tell her I was sorry and I didn't think before I spoke."

"Mike!" Harm cast his son-in-law a quick glance. "See if you can find."

"Yes sir." Mike replied.

"When you do, bring her home and call me; please."

"Tell her I am sorry Mike." Mac's tear filled eyes pleaded with him. "Please."

"You'll be able to tell her yourself, I promise you." Harm kissed her forehead. "You'll be able to tell her."

Mac said nothing in reply, and prayed that Harmony would forgive her. But even if Harmony did the rest of her life Mac was going to have to life with that look. Harmony's hurt face would never fade from her memories. All the hugs and all the I am sorrys' would never make that memory go away; ever. Mac was suppose be her mother too, and she had just managed to crush that relationship in a matter of seconds.

Mike walked out of the front doors and saw Harmony sitting on a bench. "Hey."

Quickly Harmony dried her tears away. "I knew it would happen sooner or later?"

Mike was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"That Mac would realize she hated me. Isn't that how it always is with the stepchild?"

Mike sat down. "Mac doesn't hate you, she didn't mean it. She's pretty upset that she said that."

Harmony didn't reply.

"Your mom loves you Harmony." Mike spoke softly.

"Mac is not my mom, my mom is dead, gone, never ever coming back." Her reply is bitter. "Mac is not my mom."

"Your step-mom then." He sighed. "Your dad said I should take you home, come on. I'll make you some lasagna."

"With extra cheese?" She managed a week smile.

"Of course, would I make it any other way for you?" Mike pulled Harmony close to him and kissed the top of her head. "I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but everything will work out, and everything will be ok." He continued to hold her. "Before you know it lil' Mac will be home and everything will be ok."

Harmony nodded a bit. "Ok."

Realizing Harmony was gone Gibbs spoke. "Where is Commander Rabb?"

"She went home Agent Gibbs, I asked Lt. Roberts to take her home." Harm replied still comforting Mac. "I know she really hasn't had any sleep either."

"DiNozzo, Ziva, I need you to watch over Commander Rabb."

"On it Boss," Tony replied grabbing his bag and coat.

Without another word Ziva grabbed her stuff and followed behind Tony as he made head way towards the elevator.

**1652 Zulu**

**Residence of Harmony Rabb and Michael Roberts**

**Falls Church, Virginia **

Hearing a knock at the door Mike stood to his feet. "I'll get it."

Harmony didn't respond he just sat staring forward.

"Agents David and DiNozzo." He spoke.

Hearing who was at the door Harmony snapped her head around. "My sister?"

Tony shook his head. "Nothing yet, Agent Gibbs just wants-"

Harmony cut him off. "You both to baby sit me. Yeah. Just make yourself at home, there is soda in the refrigerator, there is food too." Without another word she stood to her feet, crossing the living room she went into the bedroom slamming her door behind her.

"She's just," Mike pointed towards the bedroom, "Harmony is just…"

Ziva nodded. "It is ok, we understand. Your wife she has been through a lot."

"She really loves Mackenzie, Harmony really spoils her." Mike sighed. "I uhm, I should probably…"

"Yeah go it is no problem." Ziva nodded her head.

Mike nodded a few times before finally entering the bedroom. "Hun?"

"Yeah?" She replied drying some tears. She felt the bed shake a bit as Mike crawled in and draped his arm around her, pulling her into him.

He said nothing as he continued to hold her close. He really didn't know what else to do, he knew what Mackenzie meant to her, and how much she loved her sister.

"They need to find her." Harmony wept.

"They will, I know they will." Mike convinced her.

Tony had been peaking around the contents of the refrigerator looking for something to eat. "Cake!" He thought to himself. He started to reach for it when he heard someone knocking at the door. "Hey Ziva!"

"I got it," Ziva reached behind her back with her hand on her gun just in case. "And leave her cake alone DiNozzo!"

"Damnit!" Tony mused pulling his hand back. "Ziva and her stupid ninja Mossad skills. I hate them." He then reached for some sandwich meat. It wasn't chocolate cake, it wasn't even close, but it would have to do for now.

Peaking out the window Ziva relax and took her hand off of her gun. "Mrs. Rabb, come in."

Mac smiled a bit. "Please just call me Sarah." She crossed the threshold and stepped inside as Ziva closed the door behind her. "Uhm, is my…is Harmony around?" She rubbed her hands together then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, she and Lieutenant Roberts are in the room, but they have only been in there for a few minutes." Ziva replied.

"Thank you Agent David." Sarah offered the Israeli a small smile before knocking on the bedroom door and peaking her head in. "Harmony…"

Hearing a knock and then Mac's voice Harmony didn't move. "Yeah."

"Can I come in? Please?"

Harmony could hear the desperation in her voice.

"You put the down payment on the house, I can't stop you." Harmony replied.

"Mike," Mac sighed, "can I be alone with Harmony so we can talk?"

Mike nodded and kissed Harmony's cheek. "I'll be right outside ok. I love you."

"I love you too." She replied still keeping her back to the door. Once again she felt the bed move as Mike got out, then the sound of the door closing.

"Harmony I didn't…" Mac's voice was shaking. "I didn't mean what I said earlier, I…I don't hate you."

Harmony didn't move and didn't say anything.

"I could never hate you." Mac felt a few tears rolls down her cheeks.

Once again she felt the bed move as Mac climbed in.

Mac didn't waste any time pulling Harmony into her, petting her hair. "You're my daughter too, and even before I married your father I loved you like you were my daughter."

Tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "I love her, I love Mackenzie so much and I keep thinking of how scared she must be, and then I keep thinking if she doesn't come home it is my fault."

"It's not your fault, it's not your fault." Mac spoke soothingly still petting her hair.

"If they hurt her – I swear, I swear I will kill them." Harmony spoke tearfully. "No one hurts my little sister and just gets away with it."

"Mackenzie is very lucky to have such an amazing big sister who loves her so much." Mac soft reply came. "I am lucky to have such amazing daughter." She pulled Harmony in closer, holding her stepdaughter closely. "When was the last time you slept Harmony." Mac much like Harmony's father was worried her lack of sleep would send her into a downfall like she had gone through after losing her baby.

"I don't know, I've been a little distracted." Harmony replied.

"You need to get some sleep."

"Not until Mackenzie is home." Harmony replied. "When Mackenzie is home I can sleep."

"No." Mac's voice spoke up. "You need to sleep Harmony. You will not do any good to Mackenzie if you are dead tired. Sleep for me?" Mac started to sing a lullaby in Russian, she felt silly singing a lullaby to an adult, but it always worked like a charm with Mackenzie. Mac continued to sing as she stroked Harmony's hair.

Harmony could only make out a few of the words, like sleep, love, and peace with her limited knowledge of the Russian language, as Mac continued to sing Harmony felt her eyes grow heavy. As much as she wanted to keep her eyes open and fight sleep, she was losing and before she knew it Harmony was caving into the sheer exhaustion she felt.

Once Mac was sure Harmony was sound to sleep, she quietly slipped out of the bed, tucked the blankets around Harmony and kissed her temple softly. "She's asleep." Mac whispered as she exited the room.

"Good, Harmony hasn't slept in a few days." Mike nodded. "I was starting to get worried."

"I figured it's been a while, I know how she is." Mac looked down. "Have her call her father when she wakes up, he's worried."

Mike nodded. "I will."

Mac turned towards Tony and Ziva. "Thank you so much for everything."

"It's no problem," Tony replied. "It'd our job, it is what we are here to do." Tony continued to snack on the sandwich he made. "Besides Commander – your daughter, Harmony is pretty cool as far as naval officers go. I won't lie she and her RIO made being on the Seahawk a little better, because personally for me it was hell being stuck on that damn ship."

Smiling softly Mac nodded. "It really means a lot to her father and I, so again thank you."

Tony just nodded his head in reply.

**2008 Zulu**

**NCIS, Naval Yard**

**Washington D.C**

Tim picked up the package that was just dropped on his desk, addressed to NCIS. Opening it Tim jumped a bit. A small finger wrapped in paper towel fell on top of his desk. "Boss!" Tim spoke as his eyes scanned the letter.

_Agent Gibbs,_

_You did not listen the first time I told you to back off. This is your final warning, if you do not back off this time, then her finger will not be the only thing the little girl will lose. I am not joking this is not a game. If her parents want to see her again then back off._

Gibbs felt his stomach drop seeing the small finger on McGee's desk. "Get some pictures of the finger then take it Abby."

Gibbs had to think, he needed to clear his head, and in order for that to happen it meant a trip to his basement.


	7. Chapter 7

People Vs Harmony

_~7~_

**2345 Zulu**

**Rabb Residence**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Harm stood watching his wife for a few moments. Mac sat staring out the window watching as the rain fell and blots of lightning lit up the night sky. "I made some coffee." He approached her handing Sarah mug.

"Thanks." She softly replied taking the mug with its steaming contents into her hand. Sarah kept her eyes fixated outside. "I have one daughter missing and no one knows where she is, or if she is ok. That finger what if it is hers? My other daughter hates me, can't say I blame her, I was horrible to her. I will do anything and everything to make things right between Harmony and I, show her how sorry I am but I feel it is too late for that, and our relationship is beyond repair. I shouldn't be allowed to be a mother Harm. I am a horrible, horrible person."

"Hey!" Harm removed the mug of coffee from his wife's hand and pulled her into him. "Don't say that." Harm held her close comforting her. "You're an amazing mother."

"I let Mackenzie get kidnapped and I told Harmony I hated her and it was all her fault. I am anything but amazing Harm. I do not deserve to have kids." Mac replied.

"You did not let Mackenzie get kidnapped, it was not your fault. What you said to Harmony was because you were hurt and upset. You didn't mean it. I know it, you know it, and deep down Harmony knows it." Harm swiped the tears off her cheek with his thumb, and then brushed the back of his hand against her face. "Harmony loves you Mac."

"Harmony is hurting just as much as I am, she needs me. She needs her mother and instead I push her away and I hurt her. What kind of person does that?" Mac tearfully asked. "A monster, that's who."

"You are not a monster." He rested his chin on her head. "You are anything but a monster Mac. I wouldn't have married you if you were a monster." Harm spoke soothingly.

"Yeah well that was before you knew the real me." Mac replied.

"I know the real you, and the real you is not a monster. The real you is a beautiful jarhead who I feel head over heels for that day in the rose garden. If I wanted to marry a monster I would have married Lt. Singer."

He managed to get a chuckle out of her. "You do hate me for what I said to Harmony?"

"You were upset Mac, I am smart enough to know that and to know you didn't mean it." He continued to hold Mac close, comforting her.

"Where is she Harm?" Mac pleaded in desperation. "Where is our baby?"

This was a question he wished he could answer, but he had no clue where his youngest child was, even more frightening he didn't even know if she was still alive.

**0131 Zulu**

**The Home of Harmony Rabb and Michael Roberts**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Yawning Harmony sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Her nap had lasted a lot longer than she thought it would. It was 9:30 p.m. sleeping the rest of the night was going to be a challenge. Feeling her stomach grumble Harmony placed her hand on her belly. Taking a few extra seconds to wake up Harmony finally emerged from the bedroom.

"Hey!" Mike smiled, and put the Nintendo Wii remote down. He and Tony had been playing Wii Sports bowling. "How you feeling?" Walking to her Mike pulled Harmony in and kissed her.

"I am starving." Harmony confessed. "Who's winning?" Harmony nodded towards the TV.

"I am." Mike smiled proudly.

"Only because you are cheating." Tony pouted.

Ziva glared at Tony and pointed her finger at him. "Tony shut up! He is not cheating. How can you cheat at waving some thing. Stop being such a sore…" Ziva thought for a second. "Sore loser. Is that right?" She looked at Harmony.

"That's right, yeah." Harmony replied with a smile.

"If you are hungry I made some spaghetti." Ziva offered.

"It was real good." Mike interjected.

"Would you like some?" Ziva asked.

"The garlic bread is pretty good too." Tony chimed in.

"Yeah Spaghetti and garlic bread sound good. Thank you Ziva, you really didn't have to do that."

"It was either that or we order pizza, and I have had enough pizza for a while." Ziva answered. "I'll go warm some up for you, with Tony around I am actually amazed there is any left. Agent Bubble Butt has a very good appetite."

"I heard that!" Tony replied continuing the game with Mike.

Harmony laughed a little. "Mike did you get the mail?"

"Uh no, sorry I got distracted, I can go get it now if you want." He went to put the remote down again.

"It's ok you play your game. I got it." Harmony stopped to place a kiss on his cheek. Harmony grabbed a zipper hoodie and pulled it on, she was a few steps out of the door when Tony was at her side.

"Agent Gibbs would kill me if I let you go alone." Tony chimed in adjusting the sleeves of his shirt.

"I am just going to the mailbox Tony. It's like 50 feet away." Harmony replied.

"Yeah well I learned real quick when not to cross the boss."

"Any word on my sister?" Harmony hopefully asked.

"I'm sorry." Tony replied.

Harmony pulled out the mail and sorted through it. "Poor Mackenzie has to be so scared. She's a little girl, she doesn't deserve this."

Harmony closed the mailbox and started back towards the house. "What if she doesn't come home?"

"Hey! She will come home. Your sister will be home." Out of the corner of his eyes Tony watched an approaching late model sedan. The window rolled down and suddenly shots rang out. Tony shoved Harmony to the ground covering her with his body while he fired back until they sped off. "Y-you ok?" Tony moved off of Harmony and reached his hand out to help her off the ground.

"I-I think so, yeah I am ok. You?" She asked.

"I am good, and now you know why Gibbs would keelhaul me if I didn't walk with you to the mailbox."

"TONY!" Ziva shouted opening the door. "Are you ok?"

"We're fine." He hurried Harmony inside. "We're going to have to move them to the safe house." Tony closed the door behind him once they were inside.

"I'll call Gibbs." Ziva replied.

"Are you ok?" Mike quickly pulled Harmony into a hug taking time to hold her close.

"I am ok, I'm good." Harmony hugged Mike back. "I am ok Mike, I promise."

"I didn't get a look at him but I got the last three digits of the plate." Tony told Ziva. "Virginia plate 592."

Ziva nodded as she pulled out her cell phone dialing Gibbs.

"Are you sure you ok?" Mike asked one more time.

"I am fine, ok." She cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his. "You have nothing to worry about. It's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me."

"Gibbs," Ziva spoke when he answered. "We've been compromised."

**0315 Zulu**

**Home of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

"Boss!" Tony called out as he walked through the unlocked front door.

"I am down here!" Gibbs yelled from the basement.

Tony closed the door once they were all inside. "I guess you can just put your stuff down right here."

Both Harmony and Mike nodded placing their bags at the door.

"I'll be right back." Tony placed the keys to the Charger on the table and headed downstairs. "McGee took the evidence back to NCIS." He told Gibbs as he finally reached the bottom step. His nose was greeted by the smell of saw dust, bourbon and BenGay. Apparently Gibbs' knee was bothering him again.

"How is Commander Rabb?"

"Physically she's ok, can't say so much otherwise. She' hanging in there though. It's definitely been a rough couple of days for her."

Gibbs nodded his head as he sanded a section of the boat.

"She called her parents, and I placed to agents on their house." He replied.

"Good job Tony." Gibbs finally looked at the younger agent as he sipped from his mug, bourbon of course. "Tell Commander Rabb and Lieutenant Roberts they can take the back bedroom. You and Ziva go home and get some sleep. I can handle it from here."

"Boss I'd feel a lot better if I stayed here." Tony stood, his arms crossed over his chest.

"And I said to go home and get some sleep, I'll see you at 0700 tomorrow."

"Oh-Seven hundred tomorrow. Got it Boss." Tony replied and headed back up the stairs to get his partner.

Once Tony and Ziva had left, Mike and Harmony were able to calm down. "If you are tired Mike, get some sleep. I will be ok."

He was scared if he went to sleep, someone would hurt her. "I am not tired." Mike protested.

"Bullshit! You can hardly keep your eyes open." Harmony replied.

"I will be ok, it's you I am worried about. Harmony if anything were to happen to you…" his words faded.

"Michael Edward Roberts!" Harmony looked at him. "Get some sleep." She pouted and used her puppy dog eyes knowing he could never say no to those.

"Ok, I'll get some sleep." It never failed. "Mike caved instantly to that look. "I love you." Closing his eyes he pressed his lips against Harmony's pulling her head close to him, deepening the kiss.

Harmony smiled breaking the kiss. "I love you too. Never forget that. Now get some sleep sailor!" Harmony ordered slapping his ass. "I'll be in there once I feel tired. I really should not have taken that nap for as long as I did."

"You needed the sleep, and I am glad you did. I was really worried about you." Mike replied.

"Well I got some sleep, so now it's your turn. That's an order Lieutenant."

Mike smiled widely. "You are so hot when you are being all authoritative." He kissed the tip of her nose. "It turns me on so much."

"Well the only thing that will be hot is you backside if you don't get some sleep." Harmony narrowed her brow and pointed her finger at him.

"Are you going to punish me Commander Rabb?" Mike's husky voice asked.

"If you don't get your six in bed I will! I mean it Mike, you're really tired, please get some sleep. I promise you I will be ok."

"Ok, ok I am going, but you better keep that promise to punish me." He winked.

"Have I ever broken that promise?" Harmony asked running her hands along the contours of his muscular arms. She leaned in for a kiss. "I will see you in the morning."

Mike nodded and returned the kiss, hesitating he stole one last kiss, smiled and finally went to bed.

After Mike had gone to bed, Harmony found herself sitting idly on Gibbs' couch not knowing what to do. Her eyes started to scan the place and suddenly Harmony felt her nesting instincts kick in and was soon cleaning the place up a bit, she even did the few dishes Gibbs had sitting in the sink. Before she knew it she was standing in the entranceway of his basement watching. The man was building a boat, in his basement. Not the cute little boats in a bottle, no he was building a full on boat. Like he was Noah or something.

"You didn't have to clean," Gibb spoke not looking up at her.

"How did you…?" Harmony shook her head and then took a seat on the top step. "Never mind."

"You know you can come down here, I don't bite." Gibbs finally looked up at the girl.

Harmony slowly descended down the stairs. "Did you build this all by yourself?" Her eyes scanned the basement there was not a power tool in sight. "Let me rephrase that did you build this all by hand? If Mike saw this…he loves sailing, he was on the Yachting team at Annapolis."

"Tell him to come down, if he wants he can help." Gibbs replied stepping over a wooden horse and going to his workbench to grab another tool.

"He's asleep I told him to go to bed. He was so tired." Harmony answered the agent.

"And you aren't?" Gibbs peered at her through his blue eyes.

"Actually I took a nap, woke up shortly before some asshole turned my front yard into a war zone."

Gibbs tossed Harmony a hand held sander. "Here." He motioned with his finger.

Catching the sander harmony stepped up to the boat.

"Sand with the grain…" He told her as he guided Harmony for a few seconds. "Just like that."

Harmony had to tip her hat off to Agent Gibbs this wasn't all that easy. "The Shepard?" She asked seeing the name penciled in on the back, "What does the name mean?" She found the name kind of ironic. "Are you planning on lining up animals two by two? Good luck with the flood though, seeing as how this drought doesn't seem to be letting up."

He chuckled, DiNozzo was right she did have a sense of humor. "It's a long story." He flashed back to Pairs with him and Jenny, than suddenly he envisioned her blood soaked body back at the diner. Climbing back over the wood horse he started to sand the wood on the other side. Gibbs stopped for a moment and looked over the hull of the boat. "We will find her."

Harmony knew whom he was talking about. She continued to sand brushing some of the sawdust away. Harmony had to fight to keep the tears away. "I miss her Agent Gibbs."

"I know you do. She's lucky to have such great big sister."

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for her. My dad actually says I spoil her too much. But she's my little sister, it's kind of my job." A faint smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she continued to sand. "It's just – if you can't…" Harmony sighed.

He put the sander down and walked over to Harmony, taking the sander from her tight grip.

"Look at me Commander Rabb." His placed his hands on her shoulder and turned her towards him. "We will find Mackenzie, I promise you. I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't mean it."

Harmony nodded. "Yes sir, I mean Agent Gibbs." The Commander quickly corrected herself.

"I know it seems impossible right now, but it will all be ok in the end. You'll see." He nodded towards the boat. 'This thing isn't going to sand itself Commander!"

**1135 Zulu**

**NCIS, Naval Yard**

**Washington D.C**

The finger mailed to NCIS was indeed that of Mackenzie Rabb, the news hit the squad room like Napalm. It made Gibbs even more intent on finding the bastard behind this and making sure he got what was coming. One just didn't hurt a child like that and expect to get away with it, not under his watch. "The name Clark Palmer ring a bell?"

Both Harmony and her father snapped their head around. "He's in Fort Leavenworth." Harm replied. He was at NCIS waiting for information and doing his best to help, while Mac stayed with Bud and Harriet. The stress was just too much on her and Harm felt better with her staying with the Roberts.

"Clark Palmer spent years trying to kill, murder, or frame Captain Rabb." AJ spoke up. "Guy is nothing but bad news."

"I read his file, great piece of work." Gibbs commented. "Tough it seems he is no longer a resident of Fort Leavenworth."

"What?" Both Harmony and Harm spoke in unison.

"He was released over a year ago." Gibbs replied.

"Where is now now?" Harm's eyes intensely focused on Gibbs.

"No idea, there is no paper trail. No license, no forwarding address, no social security number, nothing; it's like he's a ghost."

"Clark Palmer is like a chameleon. Doesn't take much effort for him either." Harm found himself pacing. "Something like this is right up his alley." Harm ran his hands over his face. "It's one thing to come after me, I can handle him. But he's in for a whole other ball game if he thinks it's ok to go after my family."

"Was there any hit on the plate from last night?" Harmony asked.

"Came back stole off a 2007 Ford Mustang." Gibbs replied. "Was stolen back in October of last year."

"That figures." Harmony mused. 'If it is Palmer finding him won't be easy, he gets off on a challenge."

"There is just one flaw in his plan." Gibbs replied. "He hasn't met me yet." Standing up from his desk Gibbs headed off to Abby's lab. If anyone could track the whereabouts of Clark Palmer, Abby and McGee could.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok so I brought Palmer in because of my love for Peter Murnik whose awesome acting skills made Clark Palmer so crazy. I loved the actor, and loved him when he played Boone in Ghosts of Christmas Past. So I brought him into the fic. Also a big thank you to my beta and all those who have taken the time to review my fic.

**People Vs Harmony**

_**~8~**_

**1519 Zulu**

**NCIS, Naval Yard**

**Washington D.C**

Of course it was Clark Palmer! Who else in their right mind would pull such a stunt? Harmony was just as pissed as her dad that they didn't find out about his release until now. Why? Because apparently his release was one big secret. Releasing a batshit crazy rouge agent back into the public is a secret, one that might get her sister killed. He was going to go back to jail and his big ass goofy eared face was going to sit there and rot until he died.

Tracking down Clark was not easy, as he was totally off the radar. The only thing that indicated he was still alive was his prison release records, after that there was nothing. He was a ghost. Both Abby and McGee had their work cut out for them. Neither of them though would quit until they found him.

"So this Clark Palmer guy made a mask of your father's face, pretended to be him, and then tried to kill a Marine?" Abby turned from her computer screen and faced Harmony.

"That was just one of his many tricks, yes. He also pretended to be my dead grandfather who went MIA in 1969, kidnapped my dads girl friend, tried to kill a CIA agent, and whatever else is in his record." Harmony mused sitting on a stool watching.

"It's strange how no one told you guys that he was out," McGee spoke up. "Now he's…well we don't know where he is."

"I knew the guy was serious messed up in the head, but to chop the finger off of a three-year-old? Really? I mean come on now…" Harmony felt her blood boil. "Mackenzie is the sweetest little girl you've met. She has such a huge heart. It's just messed up."

"I think I might have found something, I mean it's not promising but it's better than what we had." Abby's perky voice spoke up. "A few days before he was released someone from the Defense Intelligence Agency, a Patrick Wrightwood paid him a visit. Though it could be a burn alias." But Abby was still happy they had found something and exchanged a high five with McGee, they were about to share a kiss but quickly stopped realizing Harmony was in the room.

"It's ok, you wouldn't be the first couple I saw kissing." Harmony laughed.

"It's not that Commander Rabb it's," Abby turned around and faced her. "See Gibbs has these rules, and one of them if never date a co-worker. If he were to find out well he'd kill McGee."

"Hey!" McGee protested.

'Well he would since I am his favorite." Abby smiled at him.

"Please call me Harmony, I am in pink pajama bottoms and a sweatshirt, no need to address by my rank when I looks like this. Also some rules are meant to be broken."

"You don't know Gibbs, I am pretty sure some where in his rules is a rule that says don't break his rules." McGee replied.

"How many rules does he have?" Harmony raised an eyebrow.

"He says about 50 of them, but we don't know them all. I think the only one who does know them all is Gibbs." Abby spoke her attention back on the computer as she began to search for information on Patrick Wrightwood.

"Ok answer me this. Do the two of you like each other?"

Abby and McGee shared a glance and both nodded their heads.

"Yeah, I do." McGee replied.

"Do you make each other happy?" Was Harmony's next question.

"Oh," Abby smiled widely and winked at McGee, "he makes me real happy, don't you Timmy."

McGee's cheeks turned beat red. "Yeah I am happy."

"Then be happy. If you are happy, I am pretty sure Agent Gibbs will get over the two of you breaking his rule and he will be happy for you. Besides," she motioned with her hand. "You said you were his favorite Abby? So he couldn't be mad at you for too long. So while we are on the subject of dating in the work place, what is up with Tony and Ziva?"

Abby laughed. "A lot of unresolved sexual tension."

"Are they breaking one of Gibbs' rules?" She asked.

"No, only because Tony is too stubborn to make a move." McGee rolled his eyes.

"Well he's doesn't do such a good job of hiding how he feels. When he was the agent afloat on the Seahawk all he ever told me and my RIO about was Ziva. He mentioned you guys too, but it was mostly Ziva." Harmony mused. "A blind man could have seen it. Think Ziva feels the same way?"

"Maybe, Ziva is really hard to understand. I am pretty sure there are still some problems they need to work on. They kind of hit a bump in the road not too long ago." Abby explained.

"Oh?" Harmony asked quizzically.

"Ziva was some what seeing this guy. Michael Rivkin, he was Mossad like she use to be. I knew the guy was nothing but bad news. Anyways Tony had a bad feeling about him and they got into a confrontation and Rivkin died." Abby explained. "Ziva's dad he's the director of Mossad and order Ziva back to Israeli then he sent her out on a mission which landed in Somalia where she was held prisoner."

"Me, Tony, and Gibbs ended up in Somalia, but at the time we thought Ziva was dead. The ship she had been on sank during a storm." Tim started to explain.

"We used the song about the goat to figure it out, and with a little help from my trusty friend caf-pow."

Harmony wasn't sure what the high-octane beverage had to do with it, same went for the goat song. "The goat song?"

"Yeah, did you go to Hebrew School?" Abby asked.

"Once." Harmony replied. "I am Jewish but I really don't practice, haven't since my mom died when I was five." She replied.

"It's like a nursery rhyme." Abby explained as she started to sing a few bars of the song as it ended her and McGee smiled and sang "Chad Gadya" in unison.

"I know that one, it's one of my favorites, it's the last song in the Haggadah." Harmony explained taking a minute she recalled the song and sang it back in Hebrew. "It's one of the few things I recall from Passover, besides when they would hide the Matzah and who ever found it got money or candy. Since I was the only child I always won."

Abby smiled at Harmony's memory. "Anyways we all tracked her down…"

McGee continued the story. "We honestly had no idea that Ziva was still alive until Saleem brought her in. Anyways to make a long story short we rescued Ziva and brought her back with us. Ever since then Tony and Ziva have slowly been repairing the damage done between them."

"But it's obvious they like each other, they are just having a really –really- hard time showing it." Harmony mused.

"They both have to learn to trust each other again." Abby spoke her back towards Harmony as she typed away on the keyboard. "On by the way I like your version of the goat song much better than mine."

Harmony laughed. "As a kid I knew it meant I could leave the table after that. I was finally free to go play or whatever, but I also liked the beat. I don't know they were just something about that one. My mom loved it too." She smiled softly. "I also liked Dayenu."

"Ooooh," Abby turned around. "What is that one about? What does it sound like?"

"Ok I might be a little rusty, I haven't sang it since I was a kid, but now and then I listen to it on the web." Closing her eyes Harmony started to sing a few of the lines to herself before singing it for Abby and McGee. "Ilu hotzi, hotzianu

Hotzianu miMitzrayim, Hotzianu miMitzrayim. Dayenu. Day, day, yenu, Day, day, yenu, Day, day, yenu. Dayenu dayenu." She paused to catch her breath and continued hoping she wouldn't mess it up. "Ilu natan natan lanu, Natan lanu et haShabbat, Natan lanu et haShabbat, Dayenu. Day, day, yenu, Day, day, yenu, Day, day, yenu. Dayenu dayenu."

Abby found herself tapping her foot with the beat casting McGee a small smile. She always loved learning new things.

"Ilu natan natan lanu, Natan lanu et haTorah, Natan lanu et haTorah. Dayenu. Day, day, yenu, Day, day, yenu, Day, day, yenu. Dayenu dayenu." Harmony finished up the song to a smiling and clapping Abby.

"We should have our own Passover." Abby suggested.

"And where would we have it at Abby?" McGee asked, though he enjoyed her ambition.

"Here at NCIS! Everyone could come. Harmony you could bring your family, and Gibbs could come, and maybe Ducky could bring his mother. It would be fun."

"If we can't find Mackenzie there won't be anymore holidays with my family." The smiled faded from her face and Harmony stared down at the tile floor a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "I don't care if they hurt me or do something to me, but my little sister. That's a whole other can of worms. She's a baby and they cut her finger off." Harmony shook her head a bit. "I can't think of anything she could have done that would warrant that. I knew Clark Palmer was on sick sonofabitch, but this is over the top. I thought going to prison reformed people, seemed to do just the opposite for him."

Abby pulled Harmony into a hug. "Hey you and your family will have holidays because we will find your sister. Me and McGee we will track him down I promise." Abby spoke soothingly to Harmony. "Then when we do we can have that Passover dinner."

Harmony nodded a few times. "Thanks." She replied softly drying away her tears.

**0145 Zulu**

**Residence of Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

After returning to Gibbs' from NCIS Harmony spent all day on the computer doing whatever she could to track down Clark Palmer, hoping that Patrick Wrightwood would lead her too him, and after some clever research, and managing to get Agent Webb to tell her a few things, Harmony was pretty sure she knew where he; Palmer might have been.

She didn't have to worry about Mike, he was busy boat building with Gibbs. It was Ziva and Tony she had to worry about. Ziva had cat like hearing, and Tony wasn't so bad either. They were obviously both highly trained and had great instincts. Earlier in the day she and Mike had returned home to pick up a few extra things, when doing so Harmony packed her firearm, she had a feeling she would be needing it.

"I uhm, I am just going to use the bathroom." Harmony spoke getting up from the couch and putting her laptop to the side.

Tony nodded his head he was focused on his phone playing a game of some kid, while Ziva read a magazine.

She made sure to close the bathroom door so that both Ziva and Tony would hear, then she slipped out the backdoor, got into her car and was gone. Her research had lead her to a man with the name of David Lafferty, who didn't exists until the day Clark Palmer seemed to vanish from thin air. Harmony had hoped she was able to put two and two together and that David was actually Palmer.

David Lafferty lived in Fairfax, that wasn't much of a drive, which was something Harmony was thankful for. Punching the address into her GPS she followed the directions and a short while later found herself park a few blocks away from the listed address. Securing her car, Harmony slipped in Navy issued handgun and tucked it behind the small of her back. Approaching David's house Harmony's eyes scanned for any on lookers seeing the coast was clear she knew it was go time.

Harmony planned two ways of doing this, break in, or knock and confront him. Some how the latter seemed better. Standing on his porch Harmony leaned on the doorbell. Seeing a light turn on Harmony knew someone was home, soon there was the sound of footsteps, the door handle rattled and finally it swung open.

Harmony whipped out her gun knocking the man to the ground, placing the muzzle against his head. Finally she looked at the man called David. Bingo! She was right. "Where the fuck is she?" Harmony hissed. "Where they hell is my sister!"

A smug smile crossed his face and he laughed. "I have no idea who you are talking about?" Palmer wouldn't lie he was surprised to see Harmony at his house. Up until now he thought he had done a real good job of not blowing his cover. But leave it to a Rabb to figure out who he really was.

"Don't play games with me Palmer, you know damn well who it is I am talking about. Now where the hell is my sister?" Harmony pressed the muzzle harder into his skin.

Last time he made a visit to her father Harmony was still in school, eighth grade to be exact. "I don't know where she is."

"You sick bastard, you cut her finger off. You cut the finger of a three-year-old off! I mean I know your big eared ass is all kinds of buckets of crazy, but this is extreme even for you." Harmony hissed.

Quickly Palmer knocked Harmony off of him and grabbed her gun. Using his weight he held Harmony down, and pulled out the clip emptying the rounds into his hand. "For the last time I have no idea what you are talking about." He mused. "Now I am going to let you up, but you have to promise me Harmony Rabb that you won't try anything stupid." Truth was, Clark Palmer was no longer the man he use once was. Something happened while he was in Leavenworth, something that changed him dramatically. "Think you can handle that?" He reached his hand out so Harmony could take it.

She stared at Palmer for a few moments hesitating before taking his hand and letting him help her up to her feet.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

This question caught Harmony off guard. Did his heart suddenly get three sizes to big? Most of all did he actually have a heart? Harmony had been convinced Palmer heart was made out of ice. "I am fine. If I can handle punching out of a Hornet, I think I can handle this." Harmony wasn't about to let her guard down just yet. "What are you staring at?" Harmony pondered.

"Before I changed, when-" He was cut off by Harmony snorting. "As I was saying, when I use to be that person you knew, you were a kid, now you're not, which means-"

"That yes you are now old." Harmony crossed her arms over her chest and stared back at him. "So you've," she used air quotes. "Changed. Didn't you try that before, when you found God, and lured my dad to boofoo Maryland and almost had him killed."

"That was different, that was before…" he cracked his neck and then sat down in his recliner. "I found out I was a father."

Harmony tried not to laugh. Someone actually had sex with this guy, not just sex but made a child. "Oh," it was all she could say as she tried to put her finger around the idea of Clark Palmer breeding. Suddenly Harmony felt bad for the mother. If the kid had his ears, that birth couldn't have been at all pleasant. After all Harmony was pretty sure Palmer could send and receive cryptic messages with his ears. "I am guessing there is more to this story?"

He nodded his head. "Hey you want something to drink?" Palmer rose to his feet and ran his fingers through his hair. "I have soda, iced tea, water, and beer."

Now he was offering her a drink. Ok where was Clark Palmer and what did this guy do with him? "No I'll be fine. Thank you though."

"When I was in Leavenworth I found out I had a child, he was about six at the time." The once rouge agent continued to tell the story as he reached in to his refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of water. On his way back to his recliner he handed one to Harmony. "In case you want it later." Sitting in his recliner, the leather made some noise as he adjusted himself to get comfortable.

Harmony continued to stand as she took the bottle of water from him. This just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"His mother was an acquaintance of mine."

Harmony didn't know how he just couldn't have said f*ck buddy.

"It was never anything serious."

"I wonder why." She mumbled under her breath.

"She married some guy who turned out to be a real jackass." Palmer explained. "One day, Jacob, that was my kids name. He brought home a bad report card. This didn't sit so well with his step-father so he beat him to death."

Suddenly Harmony felt bad, and then had flashbacks to her friend when she was in middle school. They actually still kept in touch. Jennifer's dad was the same kind of person; only Jenn was lucky to get out of there in time.

"It made me realize maybe had I not done so many horrible things, I wouldn't have been in jail, and I could have been involved in Jacobs life. I could have stopped his step-father from killing him." Palmer toyed with the cap to the bottle. "My being in jail caused my son his life. It was then I knew I needed to change. It was too late for Jake, but maybe it wasn't for me. Maybe I could make sense out of that mess and do something good with my life."

Harmony was in shock, she couldn't think of anything to say to him.

"You have no idea how horrible of a feeling it is to know, your child died before you even had a chance to meet him."

"Actually I kind of do." Her reply came.

"Then I had a chance to get out, to start all over. A new beginning got a new job, a new life, a new name. Time to put the stalking life, and criminal past behind me."

"You work with the Defense Intelligence Agency?"

"How did you know?" A smiled pulled at his lips. "You are just like your father. So what were you saying about your sister?"

"She's missing, someone has her. They took her because of me, they cut her index finger off because of me." Harmony finally sat down. "I was flying Hornet's…"

Palmer cut her off. "I know, you and your RIO were shot down, you almost died, now you're at JAG."

"What happened to the whole no more stalking part? That lasted like what five seconds?" Harmony asked.

"It was in the Navy Times, I read it every now and then. So was your wedding announcement, any relation to the Roberts guy from JAG?"

"It's his younger brother." Harmony replied. She was not amused that the Navy Times made her life so public. "A few days ago I was arrested and charged with the murder of Jahandar Sajadi, he was the brother of one of the men who held me and my RIO hostage."

"Did'ja you kill him?" Palmer asked.

"No, I didn't even know who the hell he was until I was being arrested. Anyway NCIS took the case over, I was released and free to go while they investigated. The knife used to kill Sajadi came from a s steakhouse I ate it. Whoever is behind it all didn't like that NCIS was getting close to finding out who really done it, and kidnapped my sister. Yesterday they received a package and inside was her finger."

"I don't know who did it, wish I knew kid, but I can help if you want. Use my connections at the DIA. I owe you and your father at least that."

"They say if you can't find them in so many hours, you probably won't." Harmony softly spoke. "I don't want my sister's body to be found in some river or something. I don't want her body found period. I want her home, where belongs."

"Please let me help." Palmer begged. His son died, but maybe he could keep another child from dying. Maybe he could save the little girls life. It would never make up for the death of Jacob, but it would be one less parent who would have to bury their child.


	9. Chapter 9

**A?N: Important! I am going to do my best to have chapter ten out soon. However I recently find out I have a vascular skin tumor and they are sending me to a cancer center. It's kind of got me feeling down, so writing while feeling like that is not always fun but I do not want to keep you waiting, really. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter. Seriously folks a review would be the best medicine right now. **

_**People Vs. Harmony**_

_**~9~**_

**0322 Zulu**

**The residence of David Lafferty A.K.A Clark Palmer**

**Fairfax Virginia**

It didn't take Tony and Ziva to realize that Harmony's trip to the bathroom took a bit longer than it should, from there the two agents realize that Harmony was gone and had slipped out. Oh a whim Tony opened Harmony's laptop and found the address she had looked up.

Gibbs was less than happy Harmony slipped her protection detail and went after David Lafferty, though he had to giver her some credit for tracking the man down.

"Like I said," Mikey spoke from the backseat of the Charger. "My wife she can be pretty crafty. It runs in her family."

"She could get herself killed, we have no idea who this David Lafferty person is." Gibbs spoke speeding towards the address.

"Don't underestimate her sir, I mean agent Gibbs. Harmony looks scrawny, but she can fight. She learned everything she knew from Admiral Chegwidden."

Gibbs nodded. "I still would feel safer knowing Commander Rabb is at my place than at the home of some stranger."

Mikey nodded. "I understand Agent Gibbs."

~*~*~*~

"So earlier when I mentioned about what it was like losing a child, you said you understood."

Harmony nodded sipping her at her bottle of water. "I uhm…I had a miscarriage last year. I was six months pregnant. I was going to have a boy. Michael Harmon Roberts."

Palmer sighed slightly. "I'm sorry."

Harmony stared down at the floor. "Not your fault, it was the guy who was three sheets to the wind drunk and chose to get behind the wheel of his car. He not only killed my son, but almost took Mike as well, we were still engaged at the time. Though the jackass is in jail now, so he got his."

"It must have been hard?"

"It was real hard Mike and I almost did not make it to the alter. Glad things worked out, because I have an amazing husband."

"I am still having a hard time with the whole you being married. You miss out on a lot behind bars, I definitely hope to never be there again."

He wasn't the only one having a hard time. Harmony still couldn't believe she was sitting in the living room of the Clark Palmer and he wasn't batshit insane. She kept waiting for someone to tell her this was all a joke. "You sound like my dad. He will sometimes sulk about me being older, having a husband, my own place. It's rather funny. I kind of thought that once I left Annapolis and was station on the Seahawk he'd realize it, but he's getting better with it." Suddenly the front door burst open and Harmony let out a small scream, her hand over her heart.

"PUT YOU HANDS IN THE AIR!" Tony shouted the gun aimed at Palmer. "NOW!"

Ziva, and Gibbs also had their guns drawn and pointed at Palmer.

"Harmony!" Mike spoke from the doorway. "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"I was fine until all of you gave me a heart attack." She watched as Gibbs cuffed Palmer. "You got the wrong man Agent Gibbs, it's not him."

He shot her a glance. "When did you think it would be a good idea to leave your protection detail Commander Rabb?" He shouted.

Harmony had no idea what to say, she just stood there speechless as Gibbs forced Palmer out the door.

"You should go with your husband, we have to head to NCIS question him." Ziva nodded towards Clark.

"He didn't do anything, honestly. That is not something I would lie about."

"Get in the car Commander Rabb." Tony growled, not saying anything else Harmony did as instructed.

"Are you sure he didn't hurt you?" Mike's voice was slightly panicked.

"Yes." Harmony replied exiting the house and heading towards one of the black chargers.

With the way Ziva drove getting to NCIS didn't take long. "I am going to have to go get my car."

"We can get it later." Mike replied. "Nothing will happen to it."

Gibbs handed Palmer off to Ziva and Tony. "You." He pointed at Harmony come with me."

Harmony ran her fingers through her hair, glancing at Mike before following Gibbs to a private area.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUSLY STUPID THAT IS?" He asked.

"My little sister is missing, gone, she is God knows where and there is nothing I can do about it. I can't sit back and keep wondering if someone somewhere is going to find her body. I am her big sister, it is my job to keep her safe…" tears rolled down her cheeks. "My job to protect her, but I failed and for all I know she could be dead. You have no idea how horrible that feels. I thought I had a chance, I thought I could save her. I needed to save her, but I can't because she's gone. My little sister is gone."

Gibbs anger softened a bit. "Ok, it's ok." When he heard that Shannon and Kelly had been killed he felt the same way. He knew what she was going through. Relaxing a bit he pulled Harmony into a hug. "Next time tell Tony and Ziva, ok. They should have gone."

"I just need her home agent Gibbs. I need to know she is back at my mom and dad's sleeping safely. I just want to hold her and tell her how sorry I am for letting her down. For being a bad sister, for dragging her into this mess. It's all my fault, and I need to make it right. I need to make it right so Mac won't hate me, so Mac won't think I am the worst thing that ever happened to her life."

"You aren't the worst thing that happened to my life." Mac spoke up standing next to Harm. "And most of all Harmony, I don't hate you. I love you as if you are one of my own. I really mean that." Mac looked up at Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs can I have some time alone with her?"

Looking at Mac, he nodded. "Yeah use the elevator and press the stop button, it's the most private place here."

Nodding Mac kissed Harm's cheek. "I won't be long."

He returned the kiss and watch them disappear behind the steal elevator doors.

Once she pressed the button Mac turned to Harmony and used her thumb to dry her tears. "Harmony I could never hate you. What I said, it wasn't me. I have loved you as my own long before your father and I got married. You always meant so much to me and that will never ever change." She spoke softly. "When you were shot, and were laying in sick bay with all kinds of tubes coming out of you. I wanted to take your place. Seeing you like that, and not knowing whether or not I would ever see you smile again. It killed me. I had no idea what to do, I loved you so much and I couldn't help you." Mac felt a few tears roll down her own cheeks. "The first night after your surgery you flat lined, right in front of me and your father. There you were dying, and my heart was breaking. I had to leave the room, I couldn't be there for your last breath, it wasn't how I wanted to remember you. I wanted to remember you as the girl who loved having sleep over's at my house. Who I could spend hours with at the mall." Mac blinked back a few tears. "I somehow found my way to the ship's chapel, and I found myself praying, begging God not to take you. That your time here wasn't done. That you had so much more you could do and would do. Most of all that I was not going too say goodbye and I would not say goodbye, I refused too." Mac sat down on the elevator floor, as Harmony followed her. "Sure enough he answered my prayers." Mac wrapped her arm around Harmony hold her close. "He let you stay with us. After all that, coming so close to losing you like that. I could never hate you Harmony. You, your sister, and your father are the three single most important things in my life. Without you, I would be lost."

Harmony rested her head on Mac's shoulder, intertwining her fingers with Mac's. "I am sorry I got Lil Mac into this mess. I would never do anything to hurt her. She's my baby sister."

"It's not your fault." Mac spoke soothingly. "It is anything but your fault. Please sweetie do not blame yourself. For me." Mac kissed Harmony's cheek. "Your father as well."

"I'll try." Harmony wiped away some tears. "How is my dad holding up?"

"About as well as you can expect. It scares me he won't talk about it and that he is bottling it up inside. He needs to talk to me, tell me how he feels."

"Yeah well he has always been the stubborn one. It's hard for him to really open up and let people in. Look how long it took him with you. But I know him well enough to know he is dying inside just as much as we are."

Comforting Harmony for a bit longer Mac nodded. "I know, I just hope he chooses to talk to me soon. Or someone at least." Mac stood to her feet and offered out her hand to Harmony. "We should go find him, and I am sure Mike is worried about you."

Harmony took Mac's hand as she stood up. "Yeah I know he is. The look on his face when he saw me with Clark Palmer." Harmony sighed. "He's not the same person anymore." Harmony told Mac, as the doors opened once again. "You know he had a son? He had a one-night stand with some chick got her knocked up. Then one day the boys' stepfather beat him to death. He said finding that out in jail sobered him up. Had he not screwed up he could have met his kid and maybe have saved his life."

Mac blinked a few times. "Oh come on? This is Clark Palmer we are talking about."

"You didn't see the look in his eyes. You could tell he was crushed, and he hated who he was and because of that his child died."

"Wow, I can't…wow." Mac was stunned. "I can't believe I feel bad for him, that's horrible. Losing a child whether you know him or not, is horrible. Especially that way."

"He doesn't have Mackenzie, there is no way. He is not the same Clark Palmer, not even close." Seeing Mike Harmony smiled a bit. "Where is my dad?"

"Watching them interrogate Clark Palmer, David Lafferty; who ever he is." Mike pulled Harmony into a tight hug kissing the top of her forehead. "I was so worried babe. I was so scared for you. I don't know what I would do without you. Please don't do that again. Promise?"

"I promise." He then kissed him. "Cross my heart." She took his hand. "Come on lets go find him. I think I remember where interrogation is from when Ziva gave me a tour." She turned to Mac. "You want to come with us mom?"

"Yes as I would like to find your father as well." She replied.

Harmony led the way and found the room, knocking on the door she peaked her head in. "Can we come in?"

Ziva nodded. "Of course."

Harmony walked over to her father. His face was focused on Clark his hands on his hips. "You ok dad?"

"Huh?" he turned towards the voice. "I'm…I am fine." He pulled Harmony into towards him holding his older daughter tightly. "I am so glad you are ok and he didn't hurt you."

"I am fine, if I can handle punching out of a $57,000 Hornet, I can handle Clark Palmer."

"I don't trust Clark Palmer as far as I can spit." Harm mused. "He's claiming he had a son who died, and once again he has changed. As if I haven't heard that before."

"I don't know dad, that's not something someone would usually make up. He was almost crying when he told me. I think he is serious. I really do."

"After everything that jerk has done, all the lies he has told. The stories he has come up with, he could just as easily lie about this."

"Weren't you the one who always told me never to judge a book by its cover?" Harmony mused.

"Yes but this isn't a book we are talking about it's Clark Palmer. He's always shady and you can never trust him. I refuse to trust him. He may not have Mackenzie but I have no doubt he knows where she is."

"If he does I have no doubt Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo will get it out of him." Harmony replied to her father.

Ziva had been focused on the interrogation. "He is not lying. He is telling the truth, at Mossad I learned to read body language, I leaned to know when someone is lying and Clark Palmer is not lying."

Harm looked over at the Israeli. "You are joking right?"

"I do not kid, he is telling the truth. He does not know where Mackenzie is and he does not have her."


	10. Chapter 10

**People Vs Harmony**

_**~10~**_

**1615 Zulu**

The Residence of Leroy Jethro Gibbs  


Harmony found herself staring out the window it was drizzling, and pretty chilly for that time of year. "Agent Gibbs, could I go and get a burger from Beltway?"

He thought about it for a moment. "There won't be a repeat of last night?"

"No, there will not be. I promise."

He couldn't blame her after all his house was not exactly set up for a woman of her age. He had no cable. No cable meant no TV in this new digital age. The only net she had was that of a quick connect card, and it wasn't great. She had been going nuts. "Go on, but take your phone and come right back."

"Would you like anything? Coffee or something?" Harmony asked slipping into her North Face fleece.

"No I am good, but thank you for asking." He studied her for a moment. "If you see something strange, call me and come right back." He really should send Tony to follow her, but the girl needed a few feet of space.

"I will, it won't be long I am going through the drive-thru."

He nodded and watched as she left his place, making sure no one followed her '68 Crimson red Vette.

Harmony pulled away from the front of Gibbs' house merging into traffic to make the two and half mile trip to the local Beltway Burger. She came to a stop at a red light when a van pulled next too her, once the light turned green Harmony started to drive but the black van cut her off, looking in her rearview mirror Harmony saw the same kind of van behind her, then one pulled up along side her. Harmony discreetly pulled out her cell phone and hit Gibbs number. Thank god she had it up loud enough to hear. "Agent Gibbs something weird is going on. I have one van in front of me, one behind me, and one on my side and I cannot shake them."

"Ok make your way back here I am sending DiNozzo out now, stay on the line ok."

"I am turning down Elm now heading east towards your place." She spoke trying to keep it cool.

"Ok good, good, make a right on Oak and then take that to Birch it's quicker. I will be sending DiNozzo that way."

"Oh. My. God!" Harmony cried out.

"WHAT!"

"They're stopping I can't get away, I can't move my car." Harmony cried.

"Is there anyone around, at all?"

"No, I'm near the Crest Ridge Memorial Cemetery. There are just dead people and they won't do me any good."

He knew the street near Crest Ridge was one way. Suddenly he heard the sound of glass breaking and Harmony screaming trying to fight them off. He stayed silent, not wanting to give away he was on the other line, hoping he could use it to locate her.

"LET ME GO! STOP!" She continued to fight when suddenly she felt a needle in her arm, and slowly everything went black.

Gibbs heard the sound of them dumping her body into the back of one of the vans. He tried to make out what the voices were saying, but her phone went dead. "Damn it!" He wanted to call her back, but he didn't know if she could answer and if her phone wasn't on vibrate it would give I away that she had it on her. Right now that cell phone could be the thing that saved her life. He quickly called Tony. "They took her, she said was on the street near the Crest Ridge Cemetery, see if her car is there. Do you see any black vans?" Gibbs asked his senior agent.

"I am heading down the street now, Boss I don't see her car or the vans, there is glass in the road however."

"Ok call McGee we need to trace her phone, hopefully we can track her down."

**2235 Zulu**

**Baltimore Rail Yard**

**Baltimore, Maryland**

Harmony slowly opened her eyes, and right away was greeted by wetness, cold, a foul stench. The only light in the room came from a small vent, suddenly feeling a presence in the room she looked over.

"Harmy?"

It was Mackenzie and she was alive. Harmony wasted no time pulling the young girl into a tight hug and holding her. "God, I was so worried about you kiddo. Are you ok?"

She held her hand up which was bandaged. "It hurts."

"Oh baby," Harmony could feel her heart shattering for Mackenzie. "I am so sorry, it will be ok though; I promise you." Harmony kissed her sisters cheek. "I will get us out of here and it will be ok."

"I thought you died, you no open your eyes." The small girl spoke tearfully.

"No just sleeping." Harmony noticed that Mackenzie was still in her pajamas, they were wet and covered with dirt. "Here." She took her jacket off and put it on Mackenzie zipping it up. "There." Harmony kissed her forehead.

"Harmy I miss mommy and daddy."

"I know you do princess and you have no idea how much they miss you, how I missed you." Again she embraced her sister holding her tightly. "I didn't think I would see you again. I love you bugaboo."

"I wub you to Harmy." She hugged her sister back.

Harmony had no idea where they were, but knew it was up to her to get them out alive. Pulling out her cell phone Harmony was thankful for the two bars. "YES!" Harmony cheered and dialed the last number she called; Gibbs.

Hearing his phone ring and seeing the number he quickly flipped the phone open. "Harmony?"

"Agent Gibbs?" There was a lot of static in the line. "Listen I found Mackenzie she is with me. I don't know where we are though." She mused.

"Are you ok?" He asked motion to McGee.

"Yeah, a little dizzy and confused, but I am ok."

"Your sister?" He asked.

"She's scared, really scared. My parents please call them and tell them she is ok. Please."

"I will."

McGee was busy running a trace on the phone trying to find out where Harmony was. "Boss!" He called out. "She's at a rail yard in Baltimore, not sure where in the rail yard though."

"Ok we know where you are sit tight, ok, we are coming." Gibbs replied motion for everyone to get their gear.

"My battery is about to go Agent Gibbs."

"Ok, hang up but keep your phone on as long as you can."

"I will." Harmony spoke before ending the phone call. "Someone is coming for us, ok." She held lil Mac close. "We'll be ok." Harmony gently rocked her sister in her arms. Suddenly she remembered something. Reaching into the pocket of the coat she had just put on Mackenzie, she pulled out a candy bar. "here, eat this ok." Harmony knew sister had to be hungry. Unwrapping it she began to break off little bites for her. "Eat it slowly so you don't choke on it ok."

"Otay Harmy." The little girl took the bites slowly.

Smiling a bit Harmony kissed the top of Mackenzie's head. "I love you so much, don't ever forget that."

~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs probably broke about every driving law there was, but he didn't care the idea was to get to Harmony and Mackenzie as fast as they could. He called Harmony parents letting them know what was going on and that Mackenzie was found as well. He agreed to allow them to meet him at the rail yard. They had waited long enough to see their youngest child again, it wouldn't be fair to make them wait more.

The Charger skidded to a stop and the team hurried out, McGee continued to track Harmony's phone. But he was having a hard time with all the buildings many of them with huge radio antennas on them.

"Any luck McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Not yet Boss."

"DiNozzo, send her a text, tell her to put her phone on vibrate and when she answers just leave the line open.

"On it." He quickly sent the message. "Ok sent."

Gibbs waited a bit to make sure she received it before finally dialing her number. Once the call went through he turned towards McGee. "Is it working?"

"The signal is getting stronger, yeah Boss." McGee replied.

They had no idea they were being watched as they neared the building in which McGee was getting the strongest signal from.

~*~*~*~*~

Harmony was still holding on the Mackenzie when suddenly the door flew open, her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it, then again she shouldn't have been surprised. "You said you changed."

Palmer laughed a gun pointed at both Harmony and her sister.

Mackenzie started to cry and was shaking in her sisters arms.

"Pretty convincing act huh? See your father ruined my life, and now I am going to ruin his by taking away the two most important things in his life." He laughed. "I had been following you for almost six months now, watching your every move and waiting, to strike. So I made a few phone calls, had Mr. Jahandar Sajadi brought over to the states. See I did a little research, ok I did a lot and it didn't take me long to find a living relative of one of them men who held you and your RIO hostage. I made him think he was coming here for an amazing job, expect he was coming here so I could kill him, and make it look like you did it. That night at the restaurant I watched you and that stupid looking husband of yours." Palmer smirked.

"SHUT UP!" She hissed at his comment about Mike.

He ignored Harmony and went on. "I didn't know that NCIS would get involved and my plan would back fire, so I took matters into my own hands. You know your father and that stupid whore he married, shouldn't leave the key under the planter, it was so easy to get in and get out."

"You cut her finger off, she's a little girl and you cut her finger off." Harmony yelled tears rolling down her cheeks as she kept Mackenzie close.

"You should have heard her scream, it was music to my ears." He laughed.

"You're an asshole." Harmony mused.

"I gotta say I was really surprised to see you at my door last night, I did not expect. You're pretty smart there Harmony Rabb, definitely like your father. Then when NCIS came bursting in my door and brought me down there. I knew it was a matter of time, but they let me go. I guess I have you to thank for that, it was you who convinced them right?"

"I am regretting that right now trust me." Harmony glared at him.

"Harmy…" Mackenzie cried. "I am scared."

"I know bugaboo, I know, but we will be ok." She tried to sooth her baby sister.

"I knew soon or later you would leave Agent Gibbs' house. Probably to go back to your place and get some stuff. I had no idea it would be so soon." He grinned at Harmony. "So with the help of a few friends, well you were there." He laughed. "Gotta hand it to you though you did put up one hell of a fight. Now you and that brat are going to come with me and do as I say, ok? Don't try anything either because I will not hesitate to kill your sister right in front of you."

Harmony picked her sister up in her arms. There was no way she was going to risk letting Palmer get his hands on Mackenzie. She felt her sister bury her face into her shoulder sobbing.

"I want mommy and daddy; Harmy."

"I know, I know. You'll be home soon I promise." She needed to keep her little sister calm. Harmony followed Palmer up some stairs and into what seemed to be an old warehouse. "My car!"

"You won't be needing that." Palmer spoke shoving Harmony forward toward a door.

As they stepped outside Harmony spotted Gibbs as did Palmer just before he fired a few rounds towards them.

"Let them go!"

"Can't do that Agent Gibbs, you see it doesn't work like that."

Tony, Ziva, McGee, and her father all had guns aimed at Palmer.

"I knew it Palmer, I knew you were lying." Harm hissed.

"Oh Harmon." He joked. "See you ruined my life and now I am going to ruin yours. I am going to kill your children and make you watch."

"I am going to put you down." Harmony whispered into her sister's ear. "When I do, run to daddy ok. Don't stop, don't look behind you, run right to dad."

"What about you?" Mackenzie sniffled.

"Shhh don't worry about me just do as I say."

The little girl nodded.

Harmony felt Palmer grab her and then felt the muzzle of the gun to her head.

"Which one should I kill first?"

"Don't do it Palmer." Harm hissed.

Mac was watching from a safe distance and put her hand over her mouth as everything started to unfold. She couldn't understand how this was happening.

Slowly Harmony lowered Mackenzie to the ground once the girls' feet touched it she was off. "RUN BUGABOO! RUN TO DADDY! GO!"

Palmer went to point his gun towards Mackenzie but Harmony started to fight him making him fire the gun, she cringed as the bullet hit Tony and he went down hard.

"TONY!" Ziva shouted dropping to his side. "Tony! You stay with me."

Harmony felt Palmer's arm wrap around her neck and the gun once again at her head.

"ZIVA!" Gibbs shouted his eyes and gun focused on Clark Palmer. "Is he ok?"

"It's his shoulder, he was hit in the shoulder!" Ziva held pressure on it. "Look at me Tony."

Tony looked up at Ziva. "You know I should have some movie reference, but right now….I see three of you." He grinned.

Ziva laughed. "Just relax Tony, ok?"

"Let her go." Gibbs spoke. "Let the commander go."

"Can't do that, dear old dad needs to watch her die, so he can live with that all his life."

Harm had passed Mackenzie off to Sarah, and returned to helping Gibbs. "Let her go Palmer! She has done nothing to you, take me if you want, but let Harmony go; please."

"Sorry." His finger was on the trigger.

Harmony closed her eyes tightly hearing the click, then suddenly she heard a gun go off, Palmer felt backwards and she fell to the side. Looking up she saw Gibbs had fired the shot, turning behind her she realized Gibbs caught Palmer between the eyes.

"HARMONY!" Harm called out running to her. "Are you ok?"

Harmony broke down in his arms. "I thought he was going to kill her dad, I thought he was going to kill lil Mac. I didn't want that to happen."

"Shhhh, it's ok. She's ok, she is with your mom she is ok." Harm found himself sitting on the wet ground.

"Boss!" McGee spoke up. "I have two ambulances on the way, one for Tony and one for the little girl."

Gibbs holstered his weapon. "Good job McGee."

"I also called Ducky so he could pick up the body." He replied.

Gibbs nodded as he walked over to Tony. "Hey."

"Yeah Boss?" Tony asked, he was fading in an out.

"You're gunna be ok" He told his senior agent. "Ok, do you hear me? You will be ok."

"Got it." He nodded leaning against Ziva as she continued to hold pressure.

Gibbs then went over to Harmony and her father. "I have an ambulance coming for Mackenzie."

"Thank you." Harm replied helping Harmony up to her feet.

"She ok?" Gibbs nodded towards Harmony.

"I am ok." Harmony replied. "I need to call Mike. Dad can I use your phone, the battery on mine is basically dead."

He nodded and hand Harmony his phone.

"Thanks." She kissed his cheek and walked off dialing Mike's number. "Mackenzie is coming home, she's ok and she's coming home." Harmony spoke as soon as she heard his voice.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is the second to the last chapter folks. I am glad you have all been enjoying it so far. **

**People Vs Harmony**

_**~11~**_

**0345 Zulu**

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

**Bethesda, Maryland**

"You should go home." Harm spoke up, "and get some sleep. You're exhausted. You need sleep."

"I want to stay with Lil' Mac." Harmony was scared to let her go.

"She's sound to sleep, she will be fine and be home in two days. Please Harmony for me? You can come back first thing in the morning. You can hardly keep your eyes open, so have Mike take you home." Her father begged her sometimes she was more stubborn than he was, a trait he knew she got from her mother.

Harmony nodded in agreement. "Ok, I am just going to go see how Agent DiNozzo is and then I will go." She stood to her feet and kissed his cheek hugging him. Then hugged Mac, who held her tightly.

"You saved her life, I owe you so much." Mac cupped Harmony's face and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, it's the best gift I could have ever asked for it."

"She's my baby sister, I wouldn't do any less." Harmony smiled and hugged Mac once more. "I'll see you two in the morning."

"We love you." Harm called out.

"Love you too." She said as she closed the door softly not wanting to wake her sister. "Lets go up stairs and check on Agent DiNozzo and we can go Ok Mike?"

He nodded. "Ok." He had been on pins and needles since her father called hearing what happened scared him, he was so thankful she only walked away with a bruised elbow.

"I feel so bad for getting him shot, I hope he's ok." Harmony stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the sixth floor.

"Agent DiNozzo seems like a tough man, it's going to take more than that to bring him down."

Harmony gave Mike a hopeful smile. "Yeah you're right." As the doors opened she stepped off and walked towards the OR waiting room, where Abby greeted her.

"Oh my God, oh my god, oh my god!" She hugged Harmony tightly. "Are you ok?"

"I am ok." She smiled hugging the happy Goth back.

"You're sister?"

"She is sleeping but she can go home in a few days, she will be ok. How is Agent DiNozzo?"

"He's doing good, he is in recovery." Agent Gibbs answered. "There was no serious damage and he'll be able to return to work in a few months."

Harmony. "Good, I thought I ended his career and I had no idea what to do."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah a little bullet wouldn't end his career he's too hard headed." He sipped. "You doing ok?"

"Now that I know my little sister is safe, I am great." Harmony replied. "My dad is sending me home so I can get some sleep, but I will be back in the morning."

"That's a good choice." Gibbs replied.

Abby waved with one hand and smiled. "See you tomorrow ok. I am so happy your sister is ok."

"Thanks." She waved bye to McGee who was busy with his iPhone, then her eyes wandered over to Ziva, she looked so lost. So Harmony hugged her.

It caught Ziva off guard she was really not use to this, to showing feelings and emotions. She froze for a moment before hugging her back and small but faint smile on her face. "_Yasher Koach,"_ She spoke softly in Hebrew, and then said in English. "May you have strength." Ziva spoke softly.

"Thank you." She replied. "And like Gibbs said he will be ok and before you know it, you'll be throwing rolls once again at each other. Just watch my head this time."

Ziva blushed recalling the event that took place a few days before. "He is such a child sometimes."

"That's not always a bad thing." She replied. "I will see you tomorrow."

Ziva nodded, and watched Mike and Harmony head off to the elevators.

"I parked on the third floor." Mike said reaching for his wife's hand as they stepped off the elevator and walked through the main lobby.

Harmony nodded.

Once at the parking garage the found themselves in another elevator riding up to the third floor.

"So when do you get your car back?" He asked.

"Agent Gibbs said I should have it in a few days. They just want to dust for prints and what not, don't see what good it will do, they had gloves on and masks too, no idea who they are." Harmony shrugged as they finally reached the Suburban. "My dad is replacing the window for me."

"Never know they might find some trace evidence or something?" Mike opened the door for her.

"I can't believe I trusted him Mike, that I fell for his stupid games. What the hell is wrong me?" Harmony asked pulling her seatbelt across her and fastening it.

"He was pretty convincing." Mike fastened his seatbelt and started the car, backing out of the space. He drove around following the exit signs.

"Poor Ziva feels so bad that she was fooled too, actually she's more pissed off. It's not her fault Clark Palmer has always been good."

They eventually made it to the ground floor Mike paid the man at the booth for the park and pulled out heading home. He watched as Harmony tried to keep her eyes opened. They would close and open as the headlights of cars heading in the opposite direction shined in, but it was not long before she was out cold and snoring. Mike pulled into the driveway. "Harmony, we're home."

Her eyes were2 hardly opened. "Oh, give me a few seconds."

"I'll come and get you." Mikey told her turning the engine off and unbuckling. He was soon at her door and scooping his half sleeping wife into his arms he closed the door.

Harmony draped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I love you." Her tired replied came.

"Love you more." Once inside he carried her to the bedroom, helped her out of her clothes and into her favorite sweats and cozy socks. He then changed into a pair of shorts and crawled into bed, pulling Harmony close and kissing her cheek.

**1325 Zulu**

**The Residence of Harmony Rabb and Michael Roberts**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Mike allowed Harmony to sleep in a bit, he knew that she needed it while she continued to sleep he made breakfast for them. French toast, bacon, eggs, some fresh fruit and orange juice. Once it was finished he place it on a tray and carried it into the bedroom. "Hey," he kissed her cheek watching her eyes flutter open.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she looked over at the tray. "Is that for me?"

"It is, mine is still in the kitchen, but I wanted to give you yours first."

"And what did I do to deserve this?" Harmony sat up.

"You said yes, when I asked you to marry me." He replied.

"I am so lucky." Harmony grinned.

"Nah, I am the one who is lucky. It all started with a kiss, and I am so glad I kissed you."

She blushed. "Go and get yours then come back and join me."

"I think I can do that." He winked before placing a kiss on her lips. It wasn't long before Mike returned with his tray. "So how did you sleep?"

"Pretty good I guess." She replied taking a bit of her French toast. "Before we head to the hospital I want to stop at Wal-Mart and get some things for Lil' Mac, games, coloring books, some My Little Pony's, and I kind want to pick something up for Agent DiNozzo. After all I did get him shot."

"Sounds good." Mike sipped at his juice.

"This French toast is really good!" Harmony exclaimed taking another bite.

"I found the recipe online, glad you like it."

"It's really, really good." She replied.

They finished up breakfast and Mike gathered the dishes up. "You ready to go?"

"Not just yet." Harmony smirked. "I kind of have other things in mind?"

Mike smiled, "oh you do?"

"I do, and I think you'll like them." She pulled Mike close kissing him deeply.

"Liking it so far." He smiled into the kiss.

"Then you'll love the rest." She winked.

~*~*~*~

Mike laid next to his wife. "That was…" He tried to catch his breath as his chest glistened with swear. "Amazing."

"I know." She laughed kissing his cheek. "I am going to jump in the shower and we can go."

"Did I ever tell you, that you have some of the greatest last minute ideas?" Mike had his hands behind his head as he smiled at his wife. "If not I am telling you now, and I am going to add that we really should do this more often."

Harmony giggled pulling out some clothes. "I'll think about it Michael Roberts. Maybe if you're a good boy I could have another last minute idea tonight."

"Don't tease."

Harmony shot him a glance, her clothes draped over her arms. "Have I ever?"

Mike thought for a moment. "Not that I recall." A devious smile crossed his lips.

"See there you go, now can I go take my shower?" She laughed.

"Go head, I'll be here when you get out." Mike replied.

**1545 Zulu**

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

**Bethesda, Maryland**

Ziva sat next to Tony's bedside in fact she had spent the night there. Though she had yet to sleep.

"Hey." His raspy voice spoke.

"Hey yourself."

"I feel like I was hit by a truck." Tony spoke up.

"You were shot." Ziva was trying to hold back tears.

"I remember, by that crazy bastard Clark Palmer. Is the little girl ok?" Tony questioned.

"She is ok, she is great in fact."

"And Commander Rabb?" Tony pondered.

"She is good too." It was a fight not to lose control. He had saved her life and ever since then there had been so much she wanted to say. But didn't know how.

"Then that's all that matters. I'll obviously live." Suddenly he was alarmed by tears that fell down the Israeli's face. "Hey…hey it's ok. I am ok."

"I could have lost you Tony, and if I did-" Ziva choked back tears. "You saved my life and I can never thank you enough for that. If it was not for you, I would be dead right now. But you risked your life for me. Even after all I did and said to you." She shook her head.

"I told you I couldn't live without you and I meant that." Tony matter-of-factly replied.

"I – I Tony I love you. I mean I have for a while now, but I knew for sure that I did after that night in Paris."

A smile crossed his face as he recalled that night. It started with an innocent kiss and lead to something much more. He hadn't stopped thinking about it since then. "Ok I don't see what the problem is."

"I feel, well I feel as if that the feelings are one way." She blushed. The former Mossad agent couldn't believe she was letting herself open up like this.

Tony blinked a few times. "I can't live without you Ziva, I can't live without you because I love you." He confessed. "Just so you know, that night in Pairs, for me it just wasn't sex."

A smiled crossed her thin lips as she slowly started to lean in, pressing those same lips against his, kissing Tony deeply and passionately.

The door opened and the two quickly pulled a part.

"Oh!" Harmony blushed a little, shocked at the site she saw.

Ziva was beet red as she looked away. "I will go and get you some coffee Tony. I will not be gone long."

"You don't have leave." Harmony replied.

"I have been up all night and I am hungry and I need coffee too. Would you two like anything?"

Mike shook his head. "No thank you."

"I am good as well, but thanks." Harmony replied.

Ziva nodded before exiting the room.

"Listen!" Tony quipped. "You cannot tell Gibbs what you saw, he has a rule about that kind of stuff."

Harmony pretended she was zipping her lips. "I will not tell a soul. Though if you really like each other, I don't see what it matters?"

"You don't know Gibbs." Tony winced as he sat up a bit.

Harmony felt bad. "I am so sorry I got you shot, I really am."

"It's not your fault, you didn't know it was going to happen and it wasn't you holding the gun."

"Well I brought you some stuff that I hope will make it better." She handed him a bunch of DVDs and her portable DVD player

"Pensacola Wings of Gold!" Tony exclaimed. "It's been years since I have since this." He looked through some of the other DVDs. "And the whole Iron Eagle collection. This is awesome! Thank you! I'll return the DVD player when I am done, this is really cool."

"Glad you like it, figured you would probably end up going nuts in this place and this would help. I know how much I hated it when I was here."

"This is really great, thank you."

"Not a problem." Harmony replied. "And when you're healed and cleared by a doctor I got you a ride in a Hornet it's the least I can do after getting you shot."

"You're kidding?" Tony exclaimed.

"Just let me know and there is a Hornet at Pax River with our name on it."

"Yes! That's totally awesome." He chimed. "By the way I am glad your sister is ok."

"Me too, still can't believe that asshole cut her finger off, but it's better than her being dead. When I saw her, and saw she was alive there was so much weight off my shoulder. I have no idea what I would have done had she died; I'd not be able to live with myself."

"She's lucky to have you."

Harmony shook her head. "I am the one who is lucky, you have no idea how lucky I am."

A smiled tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Why don't you go see her, I'm gunna be ok, I've got some great DVDs to watch, and Ziva's company. Besides I am pretty sure your sister would like to see you."

Harmony nodded. "Thanks, I'll stop in again before I leave, and take it easy."

"I will don't worry." Tony replied.

"Guess who?" Harmony peaked her head into her sister's room.

"Harmy!" The little girl cried out.

"Hey bugaboo. I brought you some stuff." Harmony said handing her the giant gift bag, and Mike placed a bunch of balloons in the corner of the room.

The little girl quickly started to dig through the bag. "Look Mommy! My Little Pony's! A Dora The Explore Coloring book and a Sponge Bob game." The game was a Sponge Bob version of Candyland

"Wow look at you kiddo."

"Do you like it?" Harmony asked.

"I wub it Harmy. Will you play the Sponge Bob game with me?" She eagerly asked.

"Of course I will." Harmony sat on the edge of her sisters bed. "Where is dad?" Harmony looked over to Mac.

"He ran home to take a shower, when he gets back I will do the same." Mac replied.

"Mommy and Mikey will you play too?"

"Of course pumpkin." Mac sat on one side.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Lil Mac." Mike sat next to Harmony.

"Can I go first?" The little girl asked.

"Go ahead baby doll." Mac stroked her daughter's hair.

She cheered and pulled out a card. "I got Mr. Krabbs!"

"Ok move your Sponge Bob to Mr. Krabbs." Mac instructed her youngest child.

"Otay mommy." She moved her piece and looked at Harmony. "Your turn Harmy!"

"Ok! Here I go!" She pulled out a card. "Squidward." Harmony moved her pink Sponge Bob up two spaces.

"Now you go Mikey!" Mackenzie said with energy.

The game went on for a bit until Mackenzie cheered because her "mommy won".

"Otay I want to play with My Little Pony's now." Mackenzie handed her sister the pink one. "Because pink is your favorite color." She grinned proudly, grabbing the brush and brushing the hair of her purple one.

"Why thank you." Harmony smiled 'marching' the pony on the tray table.

They started playing when Harm walked in. "Well hey!" He smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"Great and this one," Harmony pointed to Mikey. "Made the most amazing breakfast ever."

"Well lucky you." He then kissed Harmony's cheek. "So what have you got there?" He asked Mackenzie.

"My Little Pony's. Harmony got them for me." She held up the plastic toy.

"I am jealous." He then kissed her cheek and turned to Mac and tossed her the keys. "I parked on the second floor, fourth space in."

"Thanks flyboy. Hey princess mommy will be back soon, she is going to go home take a shower and put some clean clothes on. I won't be long."

"Otay mommy." The girl continued playing while Mac kissed her cheek. "Bye-bye mommy."

"Bye sweetheart." Mac exited the room as Harm took a seat between Harmony and Mackenzie putting his arms around both of his children. "I love you two, I hope you know that."

"I love you too daddy." Mackenzie grinned kissing his cheek.

"I love you too dad, never doubt that." She kissed his other cheek.

It was about a half hour later when Harm noticed Mackenzie's sleepy look. He was pretty sure it was from the pain meds and antibiotics. "You should take a nap pumpkin."

"But daddy I am not tired." She pouted.

"Yes you are, rest a bit." He insisted.

"Fine. Harmy will you stay with me?" She looked over at her older sister handing her dad the toys.

"Of course I will." She pushed the tray to the side and pulled the covers over them. "Ok bugaboo; sleep."

She sleepily nodded.

"I'm going to get some coffee, ok?"

Harmony nodded. "We aren't going anywhere." She replied.

"I am going to go with him, get a soda or Gatorade. You want me to bring something back?"

"A Snapple Raspberry iced tea." She replied.

"Got it." He exited the room with his father-in-law and headed towards the hospital cafeteria.

"So how did she sleep last night?" Harm asked.

"She was asleep before we even got home, I carried her to bed and she slept to about 10 O'clock A.M."

"That's good, I am glad." Harm replied.

"You were right she was exhausted."

"I could tell, I've always known. Mackenzie is the same exact way." Harm stepped on to the elevator and pressed the one button.

~*~*~*~

"Harmy." Lil Mac was already half asleep. "Will you sing me a song please?"

"Sure what do you want me to sing kiddo?"

"The Navy song?" she spoke through a wide yawn.

Was she ever a Rabb. "Ok, Anchors Away is coming right up." Stroking her sisters hair in a sooth matter she started to sing. "Anchors Aweigh, my boys, Anchors Aweigh. Farewell to college joys, we sail at break of day-ay-ay-ay. Through our last night on shore, drink to the foam, Until we meet once more: Here's wishing you a happy voyage home.

Stand, Navy, out to sea, Fight our battle cry; We'll never change our course, So vicious foe steer shy-y-y-y. Roll out the TNT, Anchors Aweigh. Sail on to victory And sink their bones to Davy Jones, hooray!

Stand Navy, down the field, Sail set to the sky We'll never change our course

So Army you steer shy-y-y-y

Roll up the score Navy Anchors Aweigh Sail, Navy, down the field, And sink the Army, sink the Army gray." By the time Harmony was finished should could hear her little sisters soft snore. "Night-night don't let the bed bugs bite." She kissed her cheek, and closed her eyes as well. Harmony must have still been tired because she failed to hear the knock at the door.

"Hello." Agent Gibbs peaked his head in and smiled seeing the two girl sleeping. He quietly placed a giant teddy bear on the tray table it was wearing and NCIS shirt and hat. There was a card that said get well soon from the team. Not wanting to wake either of them he exited the room just as quietly as he entered it, to see Captain Rabb and Lieutenant Roberts approaching them. "I was just dropping off a bear, both of them are sound to sleep." He explained. "How is Mackenzie?"

"Doing real good the doctors said she should be cleared to go home tomorrow, Mac and I are definitely excited; it hasn't been the same without her around."

"I bet." He smiled at the Captain. "Your little girl is a brave one."

Harm nodded. "She takes after her Marine Green mom." He smiled. "Listen Agent Gibbs I want to thank you for everything you did for me and my family. For finding Mackenzie, for finding Harmony, keeping her safe; all of it, you have no idea how grateful I am for that."

Gibbs just shrugged it off. "It's just another day at the office Captain, it's our jobs; it's what we do. You don't have to thank me."

"I would really like too, so in a few weeks once everything is back to normal and Agent DiNozzo is better, I am having a barbeque at my place, I want you and everyone else who helped to be there and I won't take no for an answer."

Gibbs thought for a moment. "Sounds like a good idea, thank you."

"I'll have Harmony call you with the details, once everything is set up." Harm replied.

Gibbs nodded. "Tell Harmony she can pick her car up tomorrow an 0900, she is free and clear of any charges and can return back to active duty as soon as she wants."

Harm smiled, "thank you again. You saved her career."

For Gibbs it was really nothing. "Your welcome. Take care Captain, and tell Mackenzie I said feel better soon."

"I will." He replied.

"Agent Gibbs!" Mike spoke up. "Would it be alright if Harmony and I came by your place later today and picked up our stuff."

"My door will be open, no need to call ahead." He replied.

"Thank you, I'll see you later Agent Gibbs."

Harm watched the older agent go before slipping into Mackenzie's room followed by Mike. He couldn't help but smile at his children. Without a doubt he was the luckiest father alive.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is the LAST chapter. I am thinking about a sequel but with my current health issues no promises. Thanks for reading. **

**People Vs Harmony**

**~12~**

**2014 Zulu**

**The Residence of Sarah and Harmon Rabb**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

There were brats, burgers, hot dogs, roasted corn, fried chicken and everything else to make a barbeque great. The weather was great too, sun was out, it wasn't too hot or too cold. The girls sat around and chatted, while the men talked sports. AJ found himself teaching the kids how to play baseball, only to learn they much rather play wrestling.

"Isn't he a Navy SEAL?" Tony asked nodded towards AJ, his arm still in a sling, in two weeks hopefully he could return to active duty, this desk duty deal was horrible.

"Yup." Harmony laughed in reply.

"He's getting his butt kicked." Tony sipped at his beer

"Trust me he is letting them win, and he's having a great time." She smiled watching what was going on. "He really loves kids, always has. He may look big and bad, but he has the heart of a lion, I should know. He's a second father to me, and as a kid there wasn't anything he would do for me, even to this day." She took a sip of her iced tea.

Tony smiled. "In way…" he looked around. "He's kind of like Gibbs."

"He is," Abby quipped. "Though he doesn't smell like saw dust."

"He's so great with Mackenzie." Mac finally spoke up, "though he spoils her way too much, but he loves her and that's what matters."

"Speaking of Gibbs and saw dust?" Harmony looked over at Abby and Ziva. "How is he going to get that boat out of his basement?"

Abby, Ziva, and Tony cracked. "We still have no idea."

"Mike wants to build one, told him I didn't mind as long as it was in the garage." She placed her blue plastic cup down. "Whatever makes me happy."

"You and Mike are so cute." Abby smiled. "Like the cover of a magazine cute, and you love each other so much."

Harmony grinned. "He's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"How did it happen?" Abby asked. "Tell me, tell me, tell me."

Harmony watched Mac go over to the swing set and push Mackenzie on the swings. "I don't know if you really want to hear that."

"We do, don't we Ziva?"

"Yes we do." She smiled at the young girl.

"That's my cue to go, too much day time TV for me." Tony mused. "I am going back to mansland."

_Mansland?_ Harmony mouthed. "Have fun Agent DiNozzo." She turned back toward Ziva and Abby. "I was still in Bethesda recovering from my injuries, and he came to see me. I started to rant about how I screwed the pooch and how I messed up, and was a failure and what not, when he just kissed me. It took my breath away, I had no idea what to say, I lost my train of thought. Thing is last I had heard he was seeing someone, and I asked him about it, he said he broke it off with her, she was a man eating whoreface and I said she was nuts, because I'd hang on to someone like that forever after that kiss. Then I asked him to kiss me again, and the rest is history."

"Awwww." Abby grinned. "That is so awesome."

"It really is a cute story." Ziva smiled.

"He was there for me for the rest of my recovery and has been ever since." She looked over at Mike as he chatted with Bud and Gibbs. "And our sex life is so amazing."

"Even better." Abby winked and then looked discreetly towards McGee. "Mine hasn't been so bad either."

Both Ziva and Harmony caught who she was looking at. "You are not?" Ziva asked.

"Oh we are, we did before we came here, and last night, oh the other day in my lab." Abby blushed.

"High five!" Harmony held her hand up and exchanged high fives with an excited Abby."

"Well since we are here confessing things. I have one to make myself." Ziva blushed a bit, pushing her dark hair behind her ear. "Tony and I have been seeing each other for a while now, since he was shot. It is pretty serious."

"It's about time Ziva." Abby smirked. "I thought you two would play that stupid game forever."

"Do not tell Gibbs!" Ziva pointed her finger.

"Don't tell him about me and Timmy." Abby replied.

"You have a deal." Ziva and Abby exchanged handshakes.

Harm was flipping a burger when the phone ring, looking at it he hit talk. "Rabb? This is, uh huh, ok, wow, yes sir, yes sir, oh really, yes sir I will see you then. Thank you so much!" Hanging up the phone he placed on the tray next to the grill.

"Who was that?" Mac asked approaching him holding Mackenzie as she ate popsicle.

"That was the Blue Angels, they want me to come down to Pensacola and train with them for two weeks, then fly as a guest in their show at Pax River." He was shocked.

"Harm! That's amazing! I am so proud of you." Mac kissed him. "Daddy's going to fly with the Blue Angels."

"Thing is they asked someone else first and she turned it down and said they needed to asked me." He looked at his oldest daughter. "Why would you turn down such an amazing opportunity?"

Harmony smiled and looked around at everyone. "Well I'd have issues fitting into the G Suit and I can't fly when I am pregnant."

Mike dropped his beer. "Wait as in with a baby? You and me? We are going to have a baby?" He hurried to his wife and picked her up in his arms spinning her around several times. "We are having a baby!"

"We are, I am about six weeks along." She replied.

Tears rolled down Mike's cheeks. "I am going to be a dad!" He was so happy.

"Harmony that's great I am so happy for you!" Harm looked into his daughters' eyes. He knew how much Mike and her wanted this, how they just wanted a family.

Everyone offered their congratulations and hugs, wishing her and Mike well.

"What are the changes he or she will be flying fighter jets?" Tony smirked shaking her hand.

"Oh a 100%." She laughed. "Speaking of that, your promised flight; it's obviously going to be a while."

"Don't worry about that one, you just make sure that kid is half is cool as you are."

Harmony laughed. "Thanks Agent DiNozzo."

AJ came up to her and hugged her tightly. "I know what this means to you and you have no idea how happy I am for the two of you. That kid is going to be lucky, because his mother is amazing."

"Thanks Uncle AJ." She returned the hug.

"And if you ever need a baby sitter, you know where to find me. Hell you better call me."

"That won't be a problem." Harmony replied.

It wasn't long before Gibbs approached her. "Listen I don't want you to worry bout the crib, I have it covered. I want to make one for you."

"Agent Gibbs you really don't have too."

"I know, but I want too. As soon as you know the sex, let me know." He put a hand on her shoulder and then pulled the Commander into a hug.

Harmony smiled a bit returning the hug. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." He replied.

"I want to make a toast!" Harm spoke up and looked at the NCIS team. "To Agent Gibbs and his team, who without their help I might not have my daughters anymore, and I might not be welcoming a grandchild into my life."

Gibbs just nodded his head, it was just work for him. The same went for the rest of the team and he knew they would all do it again if they had too.

"Now whose hungry?" Harm asked.

"I am eating for two now, I am starving!" Harmony exclaimed and sat next to Mike reaching for his head. "So you're happy?"

"You have no idea. You and me are going to have a baby, and we will finally have our family. After our wedding day, it's the best day of my life." He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you so much."

Smiling Harmony nuzzled her nose with his. "I love you too Michael Roberts."


End file.
